When It All Just Fits
by Lizzie9
Summary: I know you still love me Cohen!" she screamed at him. "Maybe. But I don't trust you enough not to leave!" He screamed back. Summer returns to the OC only to find Seth engaged. Sex and fights and alchol lead to a showdown on wedding day.
1. Prolouge

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intesity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"There's nothing without you." -Mest

Summer Roberts turned on her heel and started back down the stretch of beach she had just walked. She was getting sand in her Manolos, but she didnt care.The warm breeze blew her dark, glossy hair in her face, but she didnt notice that either.

She had spent the last four years here, did she really want to leave? In desperation, she turned and walked towards the ocean. IT glittered so much under the stars, it looked fake. Summer sank down into the sand.

The last four years passed through her mind like a blur. Staying in different hotels all over Europe, living (quite nicely) off Daddy's credit card. But Daddy had given her an ultimatum. She could stay here, in Nice, or she could go home.

Back to Newport. Back to Seth. The reason she had left. After his boating accident. It was terrifying for her to see how scared she was, how much she needed him. So she left. And she still needed him. It was all so confusing. Going back to Newport... it would open up all that confusion again. She would stay.

* * *

Summer entered her suite in her beachfront Nice hotel. Her balcony faced the city, and she loved it. She picked up her cell phone to call her dad, and tell him she was here to stay. One new voice message. Fine.

"Hey Sum. I know today's the judgement day, and I'm not trying to sway you. But I think you should know. Seth's getting married. Two weeks. She's horrible Sum. She hates me, and Ryan. And Seth, he doesn't love her, he loves you. Unless he always whispers Summer in his sleep for no reason. Summer, this has to be your choice, but if you come home, I dont think he'll get married. But we'll love you no matter what. Call me."

Cohen? Getting married? To someone who wasn't her? She'd always had it in her mind that if she stayed, he'd come find her. There was a reason she hadn't hooked up with any cute European boys. She staggered out onto her balcony, and stared oiver the lights of Nice. They looked so.... fasle, misleading. It looks beautiful, but if you're not with the person who makes you happy, who cares how things look?

Beauty, fun, excitement. Without Cohen, she couldn't feel it. She ran inside and grasped her cell phone, and punched in the familiar number.

"Coop? Call my dad. Tell him to send a car to LAX. I'm coming home."

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" Seth asked Marissa, strolling back out to the pool.

"Um, Ryan!"

"Ryan's in the kitchen."

"Right, so I'll go confirm his um, phone call."

"You do that." Seth said to Marissa's retreating back. Sometimes, he just didn't get those two.

Marissa hurried inside, and grabbed Ryan. "That was Summer. On the phone."

"And?"

"She's coming back."


	2. Tell Me What You Can't Deny

* * *

STitle: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intesity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"I'm finding my way back to you, and everything I used to be." -Michelle Branch

Summer spent the pane ride staring stright ahead of her. She found the car her dad had sent to L.A. as soon as she grabbed her luggage.

She covered the freeway to Newport going 85 miles all the way, with the top. It was well past midnight when she got to the Cohen's.

She had gotten tipped off by Marissa that Seth had moved into the pool house when Ryan moved in with her, so she crept around the side of the house, into the backyard.

She gently pushed the door to the pool house. Of course it was open. Seth had always said that nobody in Newport would rob you, not because they had the money, but because they wouldn't want to go to all the trouble.

She entered the familar room, not really sure what she was going to say, or do, or what was going to happen if his fiancee was sleeping with him.

She stopped in front of the bed. There he was. Sleeping. She hadn't seen him in four years. Still beautiful. Summer Roberts, who had always had men staring at her, stared in awe at Seth.

He rolled over and sat up. "Summer?" Summer had forgotten that he slept in boxers. And only boxers.

"Hey Cohen."

* * *

Seth got out of bed quickly. "Summer. What are you-"

Summer was going to stand there and answer all his questions. But his eyes were still as deep and dark and intense as they had always been. And they were still filled with the same passion when they looked at her.

So she kissed him. And she was surprised when he kissed her back. She pulled back to look into his eyes again. "Cohen, I'm-"

He cut her off.Seth knew he was suposed to be getting married, but his mouth on Summer's was all he wanted right now. He slid his hands down onto her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'This is why I came home.' Summer thought to herself as she moved her hands over Seth's stomach, chest and shoulders, exploring the skin she hadn't touched in four excruciatingly long years.

Seth pulled her closer to him, and ran a hand through her hair. He pulled back and touched her face, before kissing her again. And in that moment she knew. This was the man she was going to marry. Fiancee or not, she was going to end up with Seth Cohen. She could feel it.

* * *

Seth knew it too. He told himself he would try and do the right thing. He would try his hardest to go through with it with Molly. But he knew that he could never love anyone but Summer.

But there was this good breeding thing where you had manners and felt compelled to make an attempt to do the right thing, so he reluctantly pulled away from Summer.

"Jesus Summer. I'm engaged."

"I know."

"I can't do this."

"Well, you sure did it well. I missed you Cohen."

Seth was struck by her casualness. "Summer, I havent seen you in four years. Why the hell did you just pack up for Europe? I needed you then Sum."

"Needed me?" She asked with tear filled eyes.

Seth sighed. "I need you more now."

With those words, Summer broke down. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed. Seth sat her on his bed.

"It's gonna be fine Summer." She just kept crying. And apologizing. Seth couldnt think of anything else to do, but lay them both down in his bed and held her until she fell asleep.


	3. Look At Me, I'll Look At You

Title: When It All Just Fits  
  
Author: Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.  
  
Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.  
  
"You remember how my body tastes, and feel your heart begin to race." –Maroon 5  
  
Seth woke up while it was still dark. He watched Summer while she slept, remembering the last time they had fallen asleep together. And now here she was, back in his bed again.  
  
It was insane to think about. So he focused on the last time they had woken up together.  
  
Sophomore year of college. In some ways, to Seth, it seemed like yesterday. In other ways, it felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
_She had rolled over and shaken him awake at 9:15. "Cohen." She had announced. "I'm having one of my wild impulsive moments. I think it's time I try that surfing thing."  
  
He had grinned. "Energetic, are we?"  
  
"Very." She had answered, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe I could, take care of that? Surfing doesn't really take up that much energy.."  
_  
And that had been it. Seth smiled at the memory. She used to hate sex in the morning, but every once in awhile he was able to talk her into it.

* * *

He looked out the window of the pool house. The faintest hint of the California sun broke the horizon. Summer stirred next to him.  
  
Seth pulled her closer to him, scared that if he didn't keep holding onto her, she'd disappear. He let his thoughts drift back to college. They'd graduated high school, on top of the world. They'd both been accepted to UC Berkley, and they were both going.  
  
Freshman year had been this blur of everything changing around them. Seth had felt like they were the only thing that stayed the same. The first half of sophomore year had been fantastic. It was in April that Anna had left that message, he had gotten in the accident and everything had gone to shit.  
  
He knew Summer blamed herself, and he knew he was still angry with her for leaving, but they hadn't come to terms with any of it yet.  
  
It had been almost a comfort zone with Summer in Europe. The ball had been in her court. Now she was back, and she had thrown the ball to him. And there wasn't much he could do with it, when he was supposed to be engaged.  
  
Correction, while he was engaged. He didn't even want to think about Molly right now.

* * *

Next to him, Summer stirred again. Seth looked at the clock. 7:15. Huh. Time flies when you're contemplating life. He watched Summer's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Hey Cohen." She whispered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Summer bit her lip, not sure if she should go the tactful, awkward way and pretend they hadn't made out and fallen asleep together while he engaged, or if she just go for it. She decided to go for it.  
  
"I like this. Waking up with you." Seth met her eyes, and recognized the glint in them. He immediately tried to steel himself to her.  
  
"I really, really missed you Cohen." She said meaningfully. Seth knew she wanted to save the serious talk for later. It was all about sex now.  
  
"Summer.."  
  
"It's morning." She said. "You could never get me to do it in the morning."  
  
"Once or twice." He said, not able to resist falling into her banter.  
  
"Go for three."  
  
"God, Summer, I missed you too." He said, reaching for her. She positioned herself on top of him and kissed him. He kissed back, pushing away his guilt.  
  
Seth took a deep breath and started pushing away the clothes she had slept in. They went on kissing and undressing like this for awhile, taking slow.  
  
The buzz of the intercom from the main house interrupted them. Marissa's voice rang out through the speaker. "Molly alert." Was all she said.  
  
"Oh shit." 


	4. Somethings Gonna Give

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"Just to lay you down, and just to taste your lips..." -Something Corporate

Seth sighed. "Summer, please don't take this personally, but you gotta hide."

"Hide?"

"Yes." He picked up her clothes, and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the bathroom. "Just stay in here, please."

He wanted to smack himself. Here she was, Summer Roberts in his pool house, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear and he was going to talk to Molly about table seating or croissants for the bridesmaids while they got their hair done, or something equally irrelevant.

He was giving up an almost naked Summer. She had been in his dreams for four years and this is what it had come to. Nearly naked ex girlfriend or fiancée bound to be wearing her usual uniform of preppy designer clothes, talking about shit.

And Seth chose the latter.

Summer looked totally bewildered. "You're serious? You're sticking me in the bathroom?"

Seth gave her the infamous puppy dog eyes. "This hurts me far more than you." He said, kissing her again. "I really, really missed you Sum." He said as he shut the door.

She leaned against the shut bathroom door and let out a breath. Summer let the smile form on her lips. Damn. She missed him. She had had a few guys when she first got to Europe, but surprisingly enough, none of them compared to Cohen.

She loved him and maybe that was why. Or maybe he was just that good. She decided it was both, then went back to replaying the whole scene over in her head.

* * *

Molly Flynn walked briskly into the pool house where her fiancé slept. She noticed several things. The door was slightly ajar. The covers on the bed were an absolute mess. And she wasn't sure, but she thought she caught the slightest hint of Givenchy very irresistible perfume.

Seth shifted on the bed. Just his luck to pick the most observant girl in the world as a fiancée. He could tell she was surveying the scene, but he feigned innocence.

"Molls." He said.

"Seth. Not nicknames."

"Right."

She strode over to the bed and kissed him. Briskly. Everything she did was brisk. This girl didn't waste any time. Where as Summer could lie on the beach and stare at the night sky for hours. Seth would know, they'd spent a lot of time doing that in college before she just took off and-

"Seth. Hello?" Molly snapped interrupting the monologue he couldn't turn off in his head.

Seth gazed up at her. Molly Flynn. Daughter of Jonathan and Siobhan Flynn. He was a successful Irish businessman in International banking and she was an interior designer. Molly had classic Irish features. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin. When Seth met her he was struck by the contrast between her and dark hair, brown eyed, always tan Summer. He had found her striking, gorgeous. But now that he had the comparison, he wasn't so sure.

"Sorry Molly. You were saying?"

"I was saying, darling, that the wedding is a mere two weeks away. I know it seems rather reckless, but I need to go to Seattle for the weekend and discuss the last minute details with Kim."

Seth was extremely glad he had paid attention to this particular information. Kim was Molly's best friend and maid of honor.

Seth nodded. "I understand."

Molly beamed. "Of course I'll be back for the party on Sunday night."

"Of course you will." Seth said obediently.

* * *

Summer was pressed against the bathroom door, listening with disgust. Who the hell was the girl? And what would posses Cohen to think that he should marry her?

Summer was suddenly worried. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Seth was totally happy with this snotty sounding Molly girl. Who the hell did Summer think she was?

She shook her head. No way. This was her and Cohen she was thinking about. They were definitely going to end up together.

But it would be tough. There was no room for negative thoughts.

* * *

Seth watched Molly go, and mentally slapped himself. She looked really concerned. And she should, with his way far off demeanor. She had a vulnerable look in her eyes.

Much the one he saw in the mirror when Summer left. No way was he going to put her through that.

He was resolving himself to the fact that nothing could happen with Summer, when she re entered the room, dressed again.

Summer could see this was not the time to pick up where they left off with the sex thing. Instead she smiled. "Can't wait to see your mom and dad." She told him, leaving the pool house.

Seth just sat there, bewildered by that air of mystery she still carried. He breathed in deeply. It smelled like her perfume. He grinned.

So much for nothing happening.


	5. That's What You Get For Falling Again

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"Sometimes, I think this cycle never ends, we slide from top to bottom then we turn and climb again." -Death Cab For Cutie

Summer strolled through the unlocked back door of the Cohen household just like had four years ago, before she left.

She noticed that there was no coffee in the maker, and figured that Sandy and Kirsten must not be awake yet. She glanced at the Cartier watch on her wrist and wince. 7:27. This Molly person sure as hell didn't waste anytime in the morning.

Summer opened the cabinet she knew would contain an array of Colombian coffees, and selected a particularly strong one. She went through the motions of putting it in the coffee maker, and when she turned around, she was facing Kirsten Cohen.

* * *

Kirsten had been watching Summer make coffee. For the first 2 seconds that she had seen her, Kirsten had been angry with her. Any mother would be when the girl her son is in love with leaves him in a hospital bed.

But it faded, and she realized she wasn't mad. She realized that Summer's return might just be the answer to everything. Because she would have bet her house, her car and her job that Seth didn't really love Molly. Which wasn't too hard to figure out. She was... difficult.

Kirsten smiled when Summer turned around. She looked so nervous. "Hey Summer." She said warmly.

"Hi Kirsten." Summer responded. "I'm so-"

Kirsten shook her head. "Water under the bridge babe." She said with a smile. Just then, Molly's heels clicked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kirsten." She said briskly. She looked Summer up and down, obviously appraising her. Summer stood coolly in front of her, with raised eyebrows. She did not let Molly make the first move.

"Summer Roberts." She said, extending her hand.

"Molly Flynn." She said, shaking Summer's hand. "How do you know the Cohens?"

Kirsten couldn't help but watch in amusement as Summer grinned slyly. "Old friend of the family. I used to live in Newport. I'm Marissa Cooper's best friend. I went to Stanford with Seth."

A bit of comprehension seemed to dawn on Molly. "Oh." She said stiffly, withdrawing her hand. "And when did you get in?"

Summer grinned again. "Late last night. You know how it is. Red eye from Europe."

"Yes." Molly agreed. "Well I must be going. I'm going to Seattle this weekend. Wedding plans. There is just so much to do. It's going to be a perfect wedding." She said condescendingly. She looked Summer up and down again. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Molly asked.

Summer smiled tightly. "No."

"Hmm." Was all Molly said. "Well. Lovely to meet you. Bye Kirsten." Kirsten watched Summer intently, who remained motionless until Molly clicked out the front door. She let out a shaky breath.

"God, she's horrible!"

Kirsten saw the tears reflecting in Summer's eyes, and she opened her arms. "I know. Come here sweetie." Summer hugged Kirsten, and cried a little bit.

"Why her?" she whispered to Kirsten.

"I have no idea." Was all Kirsten could say.

* * *

Seth winced from the patio. The door was open ever so slightly, and he had heard parts of the exchange. This was not going to be pretty. He was about to push open the door and ask his mom for a private word with Summer, but he stopped himself upon hearing the high pitched shrieking coming from his kitchen.

It was coming from Marissa and Summer who were hugging each other and jumping around at the same time. Seth smiled. Some things never change. He watched from outside as Summer spotted Ryan and pulled him into a hug as well.

Seth blinked a few times as his Dad walked into the kitchen, drawn, no doubt by the noise. He looked at Summer and grinned, and she threw her arms around him as well. Seth was torn between joining the reunion and retreating to the pool house to think it all over. It would be too awkward for them all to be together right now.

Ryan and Marissa were not big Molly fans, that much was clear. And he was sure Marissa sent the car to LAX for Summer, since her dad was vacationing, so they must know why Summer came back. His mom was already comforting Summer from Molly's bruises. This was not the time.

Seth walked back into the pool house and sank down in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he had clarified something, seeing that, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Maybe he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Summer slip in the door, or maybe he was half expecting her, and let her get the element of surprise. Regardless, when she grabbed his hand, he gasped.

She gently pulled him out of his chair, and kissed him. It was a long kiss, and Seth felt like it was giving him everything that he needed. When she finally pulled away, Seth felt distinctly light headed and breathless. Summer smiled.

"Take your time." She whispered, before bringing their lips together again.


	6. We Should Take That Volume Back Off Of T...

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"All these feelings cloud up my reason." –Matchbox Twenty

It had been hours since she had gotten back to Newport. Summer and Marissa had spent the whole day lying on the beach, with headphones blaring, ignoring the pressing, heavy issues that weren't going to go away.

It wasn't until almost eight o'clock that they climbed into Marissa's car and returned to the Cohen residence. While Marissa parked the car, Summed strolled through the front door and into the kitchen wearing only her flip-flops and her bikini.

Cohen was dumping margarita mix and tequila into the blender, but stopped when he saw her. His eyes took in her body and Summer watched as his jaw slowly dropped.

She waited for him to finally meet her eyes. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. He smiled back sheepishly.

Summer grinned, totally self-satisfied. Score? Summer, 1, Molly 0.

They both looked up to see Marissa and Ryan dragging large cardboard boxes to the pool. Summer grinned, and Ryan winked at her. It was their tradition.

Her mind left her to return to the night they graduated from Harbor High. Instead of joining the mass of parties, the four of them threw blankets and pillows next to the pool and slept out side.

Seth marveled at the misty look in Summer's eyes as she gazed toward the pool. Ryan and Marissa were busy spreading blankets and pillows. Seth wasn't an idiot. He knew they didn't like Molly, and he knew this was a tactic to take them all back to the good old days. Could he help that it was working?

Summer's gaze turned to him, and he opened his mouth like he might say something, but instead, he turned on the blender, and let the sound drown his thoughts out.

Summer knew she just leave, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She sauntered over toward Seth and reached for the cabinet directly in front of him. She pretended to stumble, and wrapped an arm around his stomach for "support". She snaked a hand under his shirt and traced her fingers across his abdomen. She dipped a finger under the waistband of his jeans, and grinned when heard him suck in a breath.

He turned around, only to find his face a mere two inches from hers. "Summer..." He started. She moved her lips a fraction of an inch toward his, and he met her there.

Seth erased Molly from his mind for the second time in 12 hours and concentrated solely on kissing his ex girlfriend.

* * *

Down the hall, Sandy Cohen had finished dressing for the third boring benefit he would be attending this week. He looked at his watch and realized that they hadn't bothered to tell Seth where they were going.

He sauntered into the kitchen, only to be struck by Seth and Summer making out. Sandy turned around, and made a lot of obvious noise outside the kitchen, waited for a while, and then re-entered, to see his son and the woman he was sure would be his daughter in law standing clear across the room from each other.

He smiled. "Seth, we're leaving. Children's league benefit tonight."

Seth smiled. "Have fun with that one. Dad."

"Ryan and Marissa are here?" Sandy asked.

Seth and Summer nodded. Sandy grinned. "Probably a good thing." Summer blushed. He smiled and left the room. She turned on her heel and fled to the pool.

Seth shook his head, dazed.

* * *

Summer stood up from the mess of blankets an hour later and stretched. "I'm hungry." She announced. "Food run?"

Marissa reached into the Chanel purse sitting next to her and tossed her keys to Ryan. "You two go." She said.

Summer jumped up. Ryan stood dutifully, understanding what this was. The big switch. Summer needed answers only he could give her, and Seth needed advice only the seemingly sane best friend of the fireball who had returned could dish out.

No sooner than the car doors had shut, Summer dug in. "Ok Chino. Talk to me."

"What do you wanna know Sum?"

"Who is this girl? Where'd she come from, how'd they meet, what's she like, who does she associate with and why the hell did he pick her?"

Ryan took a deep breath. He knew she was going to ask this and practically memorized the answers to the anticipated questions.

"Molly Flynn. She comes from Irish money, conservative but Democratic parents, they met some political rally, she is always a as big of a bitch as she was this morning, for some reason she's got a huge stick up her ass. She's quick, she's efficient and she's completely heartless. She runs around L.A. and Seattle with boring preppy girls."

Summer raised her eyebrows. "Not bad Chino. Your getting damn good at this."

"I try."

"So why her?"

"Honestly Summer?"

"Give it to me good."

"She's not you. She's pretty perfect Summer. Went to Loyola. Totally Catholic. She's sweet to people with more power than her, she's a business woman. She's make a great wife of a Senator or governor or whatever Seth is going to be before he's president."

"So it's a political thing?"

"Not entirely. Summer, when you left, he went through phases. First he was convinced you'd be back. When it became clear you wouldn't be, he got upset, which turned to seriously down, which turned to anger, which led to this bitterness that prompted him to get with as many girls as he could."

"And then?"

"And then he found Molly. And they dated for a while. And then he asked her to marry him."

"And now?"

"And now here you are. And I have a feeling that this will get bad before it ever gets good."

* * *

While Ryan and Summer were having that conversation, Seth was digging into Marissa.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Marissa smiled. When Ryan had been gone that awful year in high school, she and Seth had become basically brother and sister. And she knew everything he would ask her.

"She woke up Seth. She loves you."

"Why now?"

"Her did made her chose. Come home or stay put."

"Did she know? About Molly?"

"Yes."

"And she still came?"

"She loves you."

"What do you and Ryan think?"

"It's your life Seth."

"But what do you think?"

Marissa sighed. "Truth?"

"Hit me with it."

"Summer is my best friend. And I want to see her happy. Molly is a bitch. I want as little contact with her as possible. Ryan isn't starting the Molly Flynn fan club either. But we both want you to make the decision."

"So it really does have to be all up to me?"

"To be brutally honest, yes. For once in your only child, sheltered, privileged life, no one is going to give you a map Seth. You gotta do this one yourself." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He sighed. "It's amazing that two days ago, I was totally sure of where I was going, and now, all because of one girl, everything is a mess."

Marissa smiled again. "Love is beyond reason Seth."

A/N: This is like, our longest chapter in awhile, so we want **tons** of reveiws. The more you review the more we'll write. Any suggestions/critcisms/comments? We wanna hear 'em.


	7. By Now, I Know You Better Than You Know ...

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"I've been waiting, the anticipations got me glued." -Death Cab For Cutie

Summer felt someone shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes, and saw the sunlight. Oh right. Sleeping outside. She raised her watch to her face and groaned. 7:30. She had only fallen asleep two hours ago. As soon as Seth had fallen asleep, she had started in on the gossip with Coop and Chino, and even after Ryan conked out, she and Marissa had managed, as best friends can, to talk for hours more.

She looked at the person who dared to wake her. Seth. "Cohen. It's 7:30."

"I know. But I couldn't wait. I have a conference in L.A. today. If you wanted to come, we could stay at The Beverly Hills Hotel. You could hang out during the day, we could grab some dinner tonight. Talk?"

She smiled. This was good. "I'd love to. I miss the L.A. shopping."

He smiled back. "Good. We'll have fun. And we're leaving in an hour." Summer might have mumbled something about needing to pack some stuff and shower. He walked off, and she just smiled. That had to mean something, right?

She reached over and tried to shake Marissa awake. She wouldn't budge, so she picked up her pillow and smacked Ryan. "Chino. Wake up!"

He stirred and looked at her. "It has got to be early."

She nodded, and grinned. "But your buddy just asked me to go to L.A. with him for the night. Is this good or is this to let me down easy?"

Ryan considered this. "I'm gonna say good."

"Good as in, Gee, sum, I missed you and I hope you'll come to the wedding, or good as in I shouldn't stop taking my birth control?"

Ryan blinked. "So many details."

"Chino. Does this look like my kidding face?" she hissed. Ryan studied her than looked through the kitchen window at Seth, who studying her.

"I'd keep popping your pills."

* * *

Summer jumped into the front seat of Seth's large SUV. She suspected the Range Rover was long gone, but she didn't ask about it.

"This may be the first time you haven't severely over packed." He told Summer as she tossed her massive Coach bag in the back seat.

"Funny, Cohen. Funny." She said, but she couldn't help feeling proud at the same time.

She picked a CD case off of the floor and starting flipping through it as he pulled out of his driveway. "You're still listening to this emo shit?"

"Yes." He said defensively.

She smiled. "Ok, me too." What could she do? In college, she'd, gotten hooked. And there's nothing better to get you through 4 years of misery than, well miserable music.

She flipped through the case, and took out a CD that had Marissa's hand writing in Sharpie all over it. Summer read the lines her head.

'A very emo cd for my very emo boy. After you hit rock bottom, you can only go up. Love, Coop.' Summer winced. Rock bottom. Was she that selfish?

She slid it in the CD player. "I'm sorry." She said.

Seth shook his head. "There's gonna be plenty of time for this conversation later."

She smiled, jacked up the volume and froze as the piano chords hit her like a ton of bricks. That song. If she had a dollar for every time she and Seth had made out, or gone further, with this in the background, she wouldn't need credit cards on Rodeo today.

She moved her hand to change it, but Seth gently blocked her. "Every song on this CD is about you and me. I thought Marissa was crazy. But things happened, Summer. People got hurt. We won't talk about it now, but it happened."

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

She dropped it. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

* * *

She watched him pretend to watch the road while he really studied her. She studied him back. His eyes were still the deepest things she had ever seen. His face was still perfectly set, and he still always looked not quite all there. His hair still frizzed, and she wanted to run her fingers through it. She was very much tuned in to the fact that he was more muscular. She definitely wanted to explore that.

And he was studying her right back. She was still gorgeous, and her perfectly sculpted face hadn't changed. He saw something in her eyes that he liked, something he knew he still wanted. He shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. Those days were over.

He sighed. Maybe if he just kept telling himself that, he'd start to believe it.

Summer sighed next to him in the passenger seat, but it was a completely different sigh. Her's was one of anticipation. She knew Seth Cohen better than he did, and she knew that he still loved her. It was only a matter of how long he could pretend he didn't.

She looked out the window and smiled. It was good to be back.


	8. Disappear In The World You Brought

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"I can't wait to screw this up." –Something Corporate

It was all so normal. Like she would just be randomly checking into to a room at the Beverly Hills Hotel with Seth. Like he would go to a conference and she would go shopping.

Summer pondered these thoughts as she strolled in and out of boutiques on Rodeo, carrying several bags. It all seemed normal, and they were acting like it was normal, but they both knew it wasn't normal.

They couldn't really talk about it, she guessed, until Seth brought it up. She was the one who walked onto his turf, and she didn't want to be too pushy. She examined sweaters in the Lacoste store, while contemplating her situation.

She was in grave danger of pissing him off or pushing him away. She had to test him without going too far. She wanted to talk about it, to explain herself, to justify her actions, but she had to wait until he was ready. She sighed, gathered everything she intended to buy, strode up to the counter, and threw down her Dad's credit card.

She sighed again. She was sure that she could come back form Europe and just win Seth back. She was sure she was so different.

But maybe not much had changed.

* * *

Seth walked into the conference room of a Los Angeles skyscraper. He shook hands with the Mayor of Los Angeles, the Governor of California, several congressmen and a couple of Senators.

He pushed Summer and Molly out of his head, and sat down. HE had known that man who was now the Governor since he was a little kid. He was now looking at Seth, and smiling.

"Seth Cohen." David Anderson, governor, said. "You are the future. The future of California."

Seth watched in amazement as Senator Setts chimed in. "You are the future of the party."

David spoke again. "Let's put it this way, Seth. Your grandfather, your mother and your father are among the top 2 of our population. But they're Democrats. You've grown up in the party, and your smart, and charismatic."

Seth smiled, confused. "I appreciate the compliments, gentleman, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

David smiled. "That is exactly what we're going to explain. Seth, you'll be done at Berkeley Law next January."

"Right."

"We've learned that next January there will be an opening in the prosecutor's office here in San Francisco. We're offering it to you now. The following November, Senator Gray will announce he will not be returning for the next term. The Republican nominee will be Mitchell O'Connell, who could never be elected."

Seth drew in a shaky breath. Senator Setts turned to him. "Do you understand what we're suggesting?"

"But I'll be thirty years old." Seth protested.

"Exactly. New blood. I guarantee you'll win it."

Seth sat back in his chair, bewildered. The Governor of California just guaranteed him a place in the Senate. In a little over two years. How was this happening?

"Truth Seth. The people are losing faith. We need some young, stick up for the common guy blood in our legislature to get things back in motion. You will be the youngest Senator in United States history."

Senator Cahn spoke up for the first time. "It's your ticket to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."

Seth's whole world spun at those words. He hadn't mentioned the presidency to anyone. Except Summer. Cahn smiled. "It's been written all over your face since you interned."

Seth nodded slowly. "I'll be in San Francisco next January January."

The meeting adjourned shortly after. Seth walked out of the room in utter dismay. He knew that the party was interested in him, but he never thought they would want him in the Senate at age 30.

He thought about what this meant. After being serving in the Senate, he would be on track to run for president of the United States. He was marrying Molly, who would be the perfect first lady. Life was setting itself up. But was this the set up he wanted?

* * *

Summer returned to the hotel at 4:30. No Cohen. She knew she should shower, but instead, she collapsed on the bed, having gotten only 6 hours of sleep in the last two nights, and trying to shake her jet lag.

When she woke up, it was dark. The door to the deck was open, and there was a warm breeze blowing on her. She realized that Cohen was standing out on the deck, and she shivered, knowing what was going to happen next.

She got up and walked out onto the deck.

"Hey." She said.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"How was the meeting?"

He looked at her, but didn't say anything. She looked at him too. She bit her bottom lip and sucked in a breath.

Seth's eyes fixed on the bottom of her shirt. Like if he could just work up the nerve to get his hand on it, he could have it off in one motion.

Summer's eyes fixed on his belt. If she could only sense that he wanted her too, she could have that sucker open.

Seth shook his head, trying to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. No, he told himself. Don't go there. He knew that if they did, go there, that is, it would just screw everything up. There would never be any going back. He took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Fuck it, he thought. His lips met hers as he yanked her shirt off.


	9. You Taste Like Honey, Honey

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"The words are hushed, lets not get busted, just lay entwined here, undiscovered." –Dashboard Confessional

It had been way too long since Summer had been like this. Specifically, on her back, under him.

Sure there was the occasional one night stand in Europe, but nothing had ever come close to-

"Oh God..." she said, loudly for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. She moaned and the thought occurred to her that they were loud, and the door was still open.

He kissed her neck and stopped all her thoughts, even as she went with that noise thing again. She tried to think of something to keep her in control of this situation, but it was impossible.

Summer dug her nails into his shoulders as he moved faster inside, and finally let loose what could only be described as a scream when she slammed into what she could only describe as an earth shattering orgasm.

Minutes passed, and she was still under him, and she still couldn't breathe.

* * *

While these antics were going on in L.A, Molly Flynn was seated in a Seattle restaurant across from her best friend and maid of honor Kim, ranting about Summer.

"She was at Stanford with him." Molly said, tapping her manicured nails on the table. "It's the girl I hear him and Marissa talking about all the time, I know it is."

Kim sympathetically patted Molly's hand. "What's she like?"

Molly took a sip of her Cosmo. "Gorgeous. Tan. Dark, wavy hair, huge eyes, curves everywhere."

"Oh." Said Kim. "Molly, please don't worry about it. It's Seth Cohen. Look at everything he wants in life. He's not going to cheat on you. Or leave you for some unemployed beauty. You are the perfect governor's wife, or Senator's wife and he knows that."

Molly smiled. "You're right. She wasn't even that pretty."

* * *

Summer and Seth were still lying in bed, not speaking. Summer was terrified that he was going to be mad at her. But he was holding onto her hand like it would get lost if he let go, so maybe not mad.

She looked over at him. "Hi." She whispered.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Yea."

"Hungry?"

"Starved." He let her get up and disappear into the bathroom first. It was with combination awe and guilt that he got dressed quickly and was waiting to meet her as she walked out of the bathroom.

His jaw dropped involuntarily. Why did she always have to look amazing? She hadn't showered or brushed her hair, but she still looked amazing.

She smiled at his reaction. "I'm irresistible, huh Cohen?"

"And a screamer." He added.

"That was low, Cohen."

"You liked it."

"Yea I did, why else would I scream?"

Seth opened the door for her and took her hand as they strolled down the hallway. Maybe just for tonight he could pretend he wasn't engaged.

It's not like Molly was going to find out.


	10. No One I Know Is More Depressing Than Me

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"If it's just that you're _weak_, can we talk about it?" –Matchbox Twenty

It was a scene that had been played a few too many times in their history. Sitting in some restaurant somewhere, facing each other with enough food between them to feed a small country. But tonight was different.

Seth looked at Summer seriously. "So why'd you go?" he asked out of the blue. "And tell me the truth."

Summer was taken aback. She hadn't expected that to come up now. She thought about it for awhile. "If you would have died then, Seth, I would have died too."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"I'm serious. Don't pretend you haven't known that. There's a reason Marissa spent two weeks hiding all her Ambien."

"Summer don't say that." Seth said more forcefully.

"Cohen, you told me to tell the truth. And here it is. I can't do this without you. That's what scared me away four years ago, and what brought me back now."

"Summer. I don't know what's going to happen now. I promised Molly that I would marry her. I made a commitment. I can't just give up on that."

"Do you love her?"

"Summer."

"Do you love her?"

"I'm engaged Sum. I can't just throw it out the window because you came back in town. And I need to know that you're gonna be ok, no matter what."

"I think that's up to you." Summer said, meeting his gaze. They were both quiet for awhile, which let her know that the talk was over for now.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

His face lit up. "I can't believe I didn't tell you! There's a job as assistant prosecutor in the San Fran office opening the year I graduate Berkeley and they want me to take it."

"Cohen, that's awesome! I assume you are?"

"Definitely. Because the next November, they want me in the Senate."

"You're freaking kidding Cohen!"

"No. Sum, Senator Cahn mentioned the presidency. As in me, running for the presidency."

"Seth, that's amazing!" She gushed. "You always wanted to live at 1600." She added, not mentioning that she'd always planned on going with him.

She stood up, walked to his chair, squatted and threw her arms around him. "Who always told you that you could do this, Cohen?" He laughed and she plopped back down in her seat.

"That would have been you."

"Right. So you'll hook me up with a job right?"

"As what, my stylist?"

"Cute Cohen. That was cute."

* * *

Back in Newport, Ryan was pouring his third cup of coffee and shaking his head. Kirsten and Marissa had taken it upon themselves to try and figure out exactly what was going on in Los Angeles, which had led to heated discussion over whether or not Seth would stay with Molly or reunite with Summer. Somehow, he and Sandy had found themselves in the middle of it.

"Marissa, I'm not saying that I don't want to see him with Summer. I'm saying that we wont. He'll never do to Molly what Summer did to him." Kirsten said.

"At least he'll try not to." Sandy put in.

Ryan laughed appreciatively. "Wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall in LA tonight?"

Kirsten scoffed. "Please. My son would not do that."

Ryan and Marissa couldn't even try to choke back their laughter. "Oh please Kirsten." Marissa gasped between fits of laughter. "Don't kid yourself. This is not a clear-cut win for Molly. There's definitely going to be a showdown."

"I'm predicting a bit of a cat fight." Ryan added.

Marissa shook her head. "He's a little too excited about the prospect of that."

Ryan considered this. "Maybe if it was you and Summer. But Molly just doesn't do it for me."

Kirsten stood up. "On that note, we'll go."

Sandy stood up too. "Why are we leaving our own house?"

"I thought we might want to try to get some dinner, Sandy. You guys can stay here. In case they call."

"You just want to know if we're right about Seth." Marissa muttered under her breath as the Cohens left.

"I'm pretty sure we are." Ryan said.

* * *

"Cohen!" Summer yelled from the bathroom. "I'm pretty sure there's a bottle of Kiehl's lotion in the red Kate Spade case. Could you put in on the sink?"

The door opened and she heard the sound of plastic on counter top. But when she turned around in her towel, there was Seth.

"Thanks." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Anytime." He stared at her. She was wrapped in a towel that was barely covering her from chest to upper thighs. She was still dripping wet.

She looked at him. He had been in the process of changing and was now wearing ancient jeans and his button down shirt. She ran a hand through her hair.

Summer's goal had been to not push him, but making a move wasn't necessarily pushing, was it?

She sidled up to him, and picked up her lotion. Then she leaned up to his ear and whispered "Thanks", while pressing her body into his.

Seth put one of his hands in her hair and kissed her. The towel dropped. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and glanced at the bed. It was still rumpled from before, but instead of moving them towards that, she reached behind her, and turned on the shower again....


	11. Sunshine, Your the Best Time

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"The tension speaks, and we're singing it." –The Format

This was bad. Summer's back was pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower, her legs were cramped from being hooked around Seth's waist, she couldn't breathe, and she extremely hot water was pouring on her.

The bad part was, she didn't care.

Seth was pretty sure this was not the intended use of the showers installed in their suite at the Beverly Hills Hotel, but he really didn't care. He pulled Summer a little closer to him, and felt her nails scraping his back for the second time that night. He listened to her and then to him and tried to ignore that she was the only girl he would ever want to do in a shower.

* * *

Molly paced around Kim's Seattle apartment, her cell phone glued to her ear. Her frown deepened as she heard Seth's voice mail pick up for the fourth time in twenty minutes. She sighed, and iced her tone to leave a message.

"Hello, _darling._" She said edgily into the machine. "I've been trying to reach you for some time. I assume you've gone to Los Angeles for your meeting, but I really can't understand why you are detained so late at night. Call me."

She hung up and forcefully slammed her phone onto Kim's kitchen counter. "Where the hell is he?" she muttered to herself. Kim was in the shower, thank god. This was a far too humiliating situation to let her friend witness.

It was obvious Seth was with that Summer girl. And Molly would find out. She picked up her phone again, this time calling the Cohen residence.

It was Ryan who picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said flatly, having seen Molly's name on the Caller ID.

"Hi Ryan!" she said cheerfully. "I had a quick question for Marissa about her dress. Is she there?"

Ryan wasn't stupid. "Hold on, let me check." Then he grabbed Marissa and pulled her into the kitchen, leaving the phone behind. "Molly. She wants you for a dress question, but she was being nice."

Marissa bit her lip. "Tell her I'm out with Summer."

Ryan headed back to the phone. "Sorry Molly, she and Summer went out to dinner. Girls thing. Should I have her call you?"

"Don't bother." Molly snapped in her usual tone, and hung up.

Ryan made faces at the phone. "She wanted to know where Summer is."

Marissa nodded. "I figured. We should call Seth and tell them that."

Ryan paused. "Why are we aiding Molly?"

Marissa shook her head. "Seth and Summer have issues Ry. They need to work through those before Molly freaks out and he has to chose."

Ryan looked at her appreciatively and lovingly. "I'm the lucky one." He said softly, kissing Marissa. She smiled.

"Yes, you are." She said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Several hours later, Seth and Summer were sprawled across the bed, him in boxers, her in boy shorts and a T-shirt, watching Law and Order re runs like they'd never broken up when Seth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Ryan."

"Just letting you know, Molly called here, most likely checking on the whereabouts of Summer. I told her she was with Marissa. Not in LA with you."

"I owe you one."

"She called you. Several times. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon. What was, uh, keeping you?"

"You don't wanna know." Seth answered, with a grin.

"Probably not." Ryan said, hanging up the phone. Seth disconnected, then looked at his phone for a few seconds. He glanced over at Summer, then turned the thing on silent.

She glanced over at him, and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with his arms still around her. She felt the smile spread across her face. She edged closer to him, and his arms pulled her in. She stretched her legs, thinking about all the sex.

She was still in a state of utter shock about the sex. She definitely hadn't expected that much, well, sex. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. There was a glimmer of hope on the horizon, that much was sure. If he was that willing to cheat on Miss Molly....

Seth opened his eyes and saw Summer. His mind immediately took him on a crash course of pulling her shirt off on the balcony, tumbling with her onto the bed, and of course, the shower. He couldn't stop from grinning. She was fantastic.

He mentally slapped himself. Fiancée. The he looked over at Summer, who rolled over to face him, smiling.

"Hey."

"Morning sunshine." He said. She laughed a light laugh, one that made Seth smile.

"So, back to Newport?" she asked. Seth said nothing. All logic was telling him to go back, call Molly, get married, and never touch Summer again. Unfortunately, his feelings for her had a funny way of making him completely irrational.

"Nah." He told her. "Lets hang out here for another day or so."

Summer raised her eyebrows. "Really? Cause we can go back to the land of the rich and dysfunctional if you're not comfortable staying."

Seth smiled. "I think it'll be alright."

Summer swung out of bed, and without a word, headed into the bathroom, feeling his eyes watching her retreating, boy short clad butt. Score? Summer, 2, Molly, still 0.

She was feeling good about this.


	12. We Can't Wait To Screw This Up

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

" I wanna kiss you, and knock 'em back like we used to." –Third Eye Blind

Seth felt 19 again. Granted, he was only 25, so he hadn't been 19 all that long ago, but it seemed like forever. And now he was 19 again.

They were getting bored. There was only so much time you could spend sitting on a beach with someone, when all you really wanted to do was go rip their clothes off and have (more) crazy sex.

So Summer had called Marissa and coaxed her and Ryan into meeting them in LA for the night, and Marissa and Ryan, presumably eager to see how their carefully planned reunion was progressing, had agreed to join them. And now, they were at some club, that apparently was the new LA hotspot, dancing and getting drunk, just like they did when they were all 19.

He and Ryan were sitting at the table they had managed to grab, while the girls were in the bathroom.

"So what the hell happened yesterday?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know man. I was trying to be adult and mature about this. I brought her here with the intent of talking to her. You know, telling her that she and I have to be done, I'm definitely going to marry Molly in a week and a half, but I didn't exactly get there."

"Let me guess. You got in her pants instead."

"You catch on quick Ryan. That's a good skill to have."

"Molly's gonna find out man. That woman's like a shark. She lives to find out stuff like this."

Seth was planning on responding, but he caught sight of Summer and Marissa making their way back towards the table.

"Cohen." Summer said, sounding very much like she had in high school. "Bet you can't out drink me."

"Well what are we wagering?"

Summer leaned in very close to his ear and whispered something that neither Ryan or Marissa could actually hear. They could only guess, based on the look on Seth's face.

"You're on." He told her. They made their way away from the table. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ryan pulled his chair over to Marissa's. "Maybe we shouldn't let them do this."

"What?" She asked. "Get drunk and have more sex?"

"Yea. I'm worried about him, Marissa."

"They're big kids, Ryan. They can take care of themselves."

"Marissa. Is this crusade to get rid of Molly because you want to help Seth make the right choice, or because you miss Summer and you want her to have a reason to stay here?"

"It's both Ryan. You know she's not the right girl for him?"

"But is Summer? She left him in a hospital bed."

"Ryan, look at them." She said, gesturing towards the two of them, standing at the bar. "You don't fall in love like that twice."

Ryan looked. Seth was looking down at Summer, smiling in a way Ryan hadn't seen him smile in a long time. They were arguing in the way only they could, and even across the crowded club, Ryan could see the way Seth was looking at Summer, and the way she was staring back at him.

"Why are you always right?" he asked, turning back to Marissa.

"So you'll help me get them back together?"

Ryan really wanted to say no, this is ridiculous, we're not in high school anymore, but he knew that, with, or without his help, Marissa would carry on with her plan. "Whatever you say." He told her, smiling.

Seth wasn't sure exactly how many shots he had taken in the last hour, but it wasn't more than Summer. "So you win." He said.

"I always do." She said firmly. "Now there's an empty hotel room that seems to be calling our name..." she trailed off.

"Summer, we shouldn't." Seth said, feeling guilty. "Molly would-"

"Molly isn't here right now." Summer said, pressing herself against him. "I am."

Seth swallowed, and Summer pulled his face to hers by the collar of his Lacoste polo shirt. "And besides. Have you ever seen Molly in a Wonder woman costume?"

Seth conjured up that very fond memory, and kissed her. "I've got the room key." He whispered.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short. We promise to get back into writing and produce some longer, better chapters. _


	13. Several Ways To Die Trying

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"It's always you in my big dreams." –Something Corporate

Seth woke up early, with Summer next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended he wasn't a worthless cheater. When it became clear he wasn't going to fool himself anymore, he threw last night's pants on and he staggered at to the balcony off their room.

How had this happened? One day, he was over her, or could at least pretend he was. Sure, he thought about her during the day, and every night and every time he woke up, but he was finally ready to commit to Molly.

And there she was. The next thing he knew, Seth was waking up next to her in ridiculously expensive hotel room, with memories of her body, and scratches on his back. He was so caught up in his own angst he didn't hear her pad out to the balcony, wearing her bra and underwear. And nothing else. She flopped down in the chair next to him.

"So tell me about Molly."

"She's an interior designer. I met her at this charity thing."

"Well, what's she like?"

Seth sighed. "I can't do this Summer. We can't just shoot the breeze and chat like you've been on vacation for four years."

Summer locked eyes with Seth, and each silently marveled at the fact that four years later, those chills still ran down their spines when their eyes met. "I'm sorry I'm back."

Seth sighed again. "Don't make me feel guilty."

Summer reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you. I've loved you for so long, I can't stop. And life without you Cohen? It's not really worth living." One tear slid down Seth's cheek, and she brushed it away.

"I know you're committed to this Molly girl, and if you can look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me, I'll leave. But if you can't, I'm gonna stay and I'm gonna fight for you."

Seth was desperately trying to breathe. For a few minutes, he was going to try and tell her he didn't love her, but that would have been the biggest, most outrageous lie he'd ever uttered. Because he loved her. He always had, and he knew he always would.

Seth stared into Summer's dark, captivating eyes. "I can't say that." He finally choked out.

"Then I'm not going anywhere. I've lost you too many times Cohen. Not again."

Seth fought all temptations to get down on his knee and beg her to run away with him. No. He was committed to Molly. He had to honor that, even if it killed him.

"Summer" he whispered, "I'm marrying Molly."

"You think you will."

"Summer, I can't run from this. I don't have the luxury you did."

Summer was quiet. "Do you love her?"

Seth felt like screaming. Instead, he stood up and walked back inside.

Summer stayed stock still in her chair, barely breathing. The I'm marrying Molly comment was cutting her like a knife, but she had thick skin. There was no giving up or running away this time.

Summer followed him back into the room, but he was gone. She let him go, sure he needed space.

Summer couldn't decide what to do. She had to move to go over what had just happened, so she settled for wandering aimlessly around the hotel room. The ring of her cell phone jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered, without glancing at the number.

"Summer Roberts. It sure has been a while." The familiar voice said into the phone.

Summer groaned. "Ok, let me have it."

On the other end of the line, Ana Stern laughed. Summer winced, and waited. She and Ana were on good terms, but she was sure that Ana was the last person, aside form Molly who wanted to see Seth and Summer together.

"Are you kidding, Summer? I'm thrilled you're back. I've had the pleasure of meeting the future Mrs. Cohen. What a bitch."

Summer's jaw dropped. "Now you're kidding. You're happy?"

Summer couldn't see her, but Ana was genuinely grinning. "Go get him girl."

After Ana hung up with Summer, she dialed another familiar number. She smiled, and shook her head at those two. Years had passed since high school, and she still needed to do their dirty work.

"Hello?" Seth answered, in the middle of his wandering around the pool at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Seth Cohen, I told you junior year of high school that she would come back and bite you in the ass."

"Ana." Seth said warmly. He smiled. Ana was still one of his best friends. She was engaged to a guy named James, who managed an independent record label. Ana was doing PR work for a bunch of indie bands and actors in LA and basically loving life. Seth was particularly glad to hear from her now, because even though he had no clue how she knew what was going on, he knew she was the one person who would not want him to be with Summer.

"Any girl who will dress up as Wonder Woman will stop at no lengths to get you. You should have seen this coming." Something about her tone made Seth defensive.

"What does that mean?"

"Come on Seth. You and Summer, as much as it used to pain me to admit, always had that Jack and Rose, Rhett and Scarlet thing about you. You can't tell me you're still going to marry Molly."

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Seth Cohen. I don't have to be witnessing this drama unfold to know that you love Summer's rage black outs more than you love Molly Flynn."

"Ana, I committed. I made a promise. If I can't keep that promise, what do I have?"

"If you can't be with the girl you've loved forever, what do you have?"

Seth was silent. Ana had just made an excellent point. The thought of marrying Molly when Summer was here and so close, was almost sickening.

But the thought of telling Molly everything, that he had always been in love with Summer, and that he wasn't going to marry her, keep his promise, was pretty bad too. He wasn't giving in to any argument yet.

"Face it Seth." Ana continued. "There's always that one person you never really stop loving. The love itself only changes. It changes into a platonic love, like my feelings toward you, or it changes into something you want, something you can't live without. And how fair is it to Molly to spend your whole life with her wanting that love?"

Seth was speechless. Three and a half years at Berkeley Law, and he had nothing. "I'll call you later." He said, and clicked off. He sat down in a chair and stared at the glittering surface of the pool. Ana had just said something really profound, and it scared him, because she was right.

He sighed, angry at the situation. HE finally thinks he's over Summer, gets engaged, and then bam. Right back into the whirlpool.

HE saw a shadow behind him, and turned his head around to see Ryan standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ana."

"She want to put her name in for you too?"

Seth laughed. "Just like high school."

"So what are you going to do?"

Seth was angry again. "I'm going to marry Molly, because contrary to the belief of all of you, I do love her, and yes it is the right thing to do. I love her, I love her."

"Are you trying to convince me or you, Seth?" Ryan asked.

Seth was silent.


	14. Your Sight Got In The Way

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

"You saw you had this coming, misplaced, now it's not about running." – The 88

Summer sighed. She was lying on a lounge chair by the Cohen's pool next to Marissa and Ryan, across from Seth and Molly. Molly was chattering incessantly about wedding details, and Summer was considering suicide. She had more fun yesterday during the painstakingly awkward drive home from LA.

Not only did she not want to hear about Seth's plans to another girl, but Molly was boring her to death. The only consolation was she looked amazing in her pink Lacoste bikini and Seth kept checking her out.

"Seth." Molly said bossily. "Take your shirt off, you'll get tan lines."

"I'm ok." Seth said."

"Seth, you're going to get lines!" She insisted. Summer's face turned a deep shade of red, as she realized that Seth wouldn't take off his shirt because of her nail marks on his back.

Seth smiled tightly. "I'm already burned. I'll leave it on."

Thankfully, Molly let it go. Kirsten sauntered out to the patio. "Summer, where are you staying?" she asked, giving them all a much needed break from the meticulous planning that Seth didn't even care about.

"I stayed with Coop and Chino last night." She said. "But that was kind of gross."

Marissa turned her own shade of bright red, and Seth raised his eyebrows at Ryan who attempted to look innocent. Summer rolled her eyes at the spectacle and the four of them laughed.

Kirsten smiled. "Why don't you stay with us? God knows, we have enough guest rooms."

"Oh Kirsten, you don't have to do that." Summer said.

Molly smiled tightly. "You're right Summer. Kirsten, there will be enough people coming for the party and the wedding without-"

"I think I can judge who I want to stay in my house, thanks." Kirsten interrupted without any edge to her voice.

Summer looked awkward. "Really, Kirsten. I can stay at my dad's."

"Your dad is in...." Kirsten trailed off, trying to remember.

"St Bart's." Summer supplied. "Again."

"Right. It's no trouble Summer. Please feel free to stay here."

Seth chimed in. "Sum, please. You can have my old room." Summer locked eyes with him, and smiled. A flutter of old intimacy passed visibly between them as they both remembered everything they had shared in that room.

"Well, if everyone's sure, I'd love to. Thanks." Summer said, blushing.

Molly turned on Seth, looking completely mortified, but Kirsten saved the scene by sitting down and asking what everyone was up to that day.

"Summer and I are going shopping." Marissa answered. "And the boys are going sailing." Molly digested this information, and felt very alone. They were a perfect foursome that she didn't fit into.

She turned to Seth. "You're going sailing? What am I supposed to do all day?"

Seth smiled at her, weighing his options. Before he could answer, Summer burst out, "Why don't you come shopping with Coop and I?"

Molly's eyes grew large in shock, then narrowed in suspicion. "Shopping, huh? Sure. I'll go."

Kirsten raised her eyebrows, and made a move back toward the kitchen, while Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks and stifled their laugher. Summer looked oddly pleased with herself and Seth looked like he might be physically ill. Molly took this in and Stood up abruptly. "Well, girls, let's go get changed."

Marissa and Summer rose to follow her.

No sooner had they left, than a car pulled into the driveway. Out stepped Ana Stern. She hugged Ryan, the Seth. "I thought you could use a voice of reason Mr. Cohen."

Fifteen minutes later, sailing plans were put off, and Ryan, Seth and Ana were seated in a beachside restaurant.

"Seth." Ana began.

"Ana." He mocked. "Ryan."

"I'm serious. Talk to me. To us." She said, gesturing at Ryan. "We want to provide you with guidance."

"By breaking off my engagement?"

"By preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Ana countered.

"So because Summer Roberts cruised back into town, all of sudden Molly is the biggest mistake of my life?"

Ryan spoke up. "You still love her."

"I plead the fifth."

"Seth, don't be so cavalier about this." Ana advised.

"What do you want me to be about this?" Seth asked, sounding slightly hysterical. "I cheated on my fiancée. And although I won't admit it, I'm not even in love with my fiancée. I see that reality is screaming, there's no way you can marry this woman, but I made a promise and I can't break-"

Ana held up her hand. "You don't want to leave Molly like Summer left you."

"That's ridiculous. This isn't the same thing." Seth said quickly.

"It's true. Summer left you just when you were both getting into real life. You had these big dreams, and big plans and this big love and she left. And you can't do it to Molly. That's what's keeping you." Ana reveled in the glory of her psychoanalysis, and looked pleased with her own intelligence.

Seth worked on trying to prove her wrong. Not an easy task, because he knew how right she was. "What do I do?" he finally asked them, in desperation.

They shrugged in unison. Ryan spoke. "Neither of us can tell you that, Seth. Talk to Molly. Talk to Summer. Give it a few days. You'll figure it out."

As Ryan was giving Seth this profound advice, across town, the girls had surprisingly managed to shop comfortably. There was no talk of Seth or any boys. The only point of tension was the obvious fact that Summer was richer than Molly, which angered Molly to no end.

But they were able to civilly give each other fashion advice. But Molly wasn't as at ease as she may have appeared. She knew something going on. She wasn't sure what, or if she could prove it, but she didn't trust Summer.

And maybe she had taken on the roll, of Molly Flynn, massive pessimist, but she could practically feel dark clouds gathering on what had before looked like a clear horizon.


	15. Your Kiss Might Kill Me

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: OK.We havent updated in forever. But we have new computrers and new ideas, so we're back on track.  
Sorry this is short and kind of sucky. In the next chapter we promise sex and drama. And we're updating ourMediator series too.

"Actions speak it louder, so listen to your heart and your might say, that everything we got, we got it the hard way." -Mary Chapin Carpenter

The next four days passed without controversy, without pain, without drama. Summer kept a respectable distance from Seth, seeing him only when it was really neccesary. He spent time with Molly and she spent time with Ryan and Marissa.

It was almost sunset, on the fourth day after they had reutrned home for L.A. Summer had spent the day at the beach with Ryan and Marissa, but she declined to go out to eat with them for the fourth night in a row.

She parked her car in the Cohen's driveway, and almost went up to the room she was staying in. But then she remembered how gorgeous the sunset was from the Cohen's pool. So she trudged around the side of the house, pulled a lougue chair to the far side of the pool, and plopped down, facing the ocean.

She was just about to let herself get caught up in the sinking sun and the perfect silence, when she heard deafening music pierece her silence. It caught her so off guard she screamed.

Seth stepped outsideout of the pool house, laughing at her.

"Jesus, Cohen." she said. "What the hell is that?"

"Third Eye Blind. I hooked up some really loud speakers. This is what I do when no one else is home."

"Use your stuck in the 90's music to terrorize people?"

"Without the terror part."

He strolled over next to her, and sat down on the chair. "Hi."

"Cohen, can I ask you something?" she inquired, and then forged on without getting an answer. "What if I just go?"

"Go where?"

"Away from here. So you could be happy with little miss stuffy pants. I'm sure she'd be like the perfect first lady."

"You'd leave again?"

"You clearly don't want me here."

Seth opened his mouth to protest, but what could he say? The only things that came into his head were compoletely hypocritical and stupid. He did want her to stay, but he couldn't say that. But he didn't want her to think he wanted her to leave.

She was staring at him, her face contemplative, hopeful, and a little bit desperate. Seth couldn't think of a word to say, so he did the only thing he could think that made sense. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *


	16. This Is Me With The Words On The Tip Of ...

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Ok, things are getting more dramatic, now so the more reveiws you leave, the faster we will update.

"No one will ever know it, if I keep my mouth shut tight." -Guster

Summer woke up the next morning to the horrifying sound of a car door closing. She was still lying outside, next to the pool and Seth. And she was still basically naked.

She knew there was a huge downside to having sex outside and falling asleep there. She considered her options. It could be Kirsten and Sandy, back from Laguna Beach and ready to host a brunch. That would be slightly embarassing, but not too bad. It could be Ryan and Marissa, something they would never live down. Or it could be….

"Seth?" called out a sickeningly familiar voice. "Why is the pool house door open?"

Molly. Of course. She was lingering in the side yard, but in seconds, she would round the corner and catch them. Summer was tempted to stay there, pretending to be asleep and let her catch them.

But she didn't. She sprinted, naked, for the door, and left Seth to explain to Molly exactly why he was outside, basically naked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower. She put on a Lacoste polo shirt and a flouncy Diane Von Furstenberg skirt. She threw on some flip flops, some Ralph Lauren romance, and started to head downstairs for the brunch. 

Why the hell you needed a brunch like, twelve hours before your engagment party, which was three days before your rehersal dinner was beyond Summer's comprehension and pissing her off.

She almost walked out the door of Seth's room, when he walked in.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She snapped.

"Ok, you're angry. Why?" He asked. She sighed. He was always so patient with her. When she was doing everything she could to wear down his defenses and stop this marriage. She suddenly felt childish and cheap.

"Because this is ridiculous Cohen." She said miserably. "There are a dozen and a half people outside in the breakfast nook because you're getting married."

He stared at her.

"And we're doing this. And we can't talk about it. And I'm starting to wonder what this is really about."

"You think it's about sex?" he asked, his tone flat.

"You haven't given me a reason to think that it's not." She pointed out. He opened his mouth to fight back, but he had nothing to say. He didn't want her to think this was just a sexual thing, because it wasn't. But he was getting married.

"Summer, I don't know what to tell you."

"You never do. Because we're sleeping together, and your fiancee is down there in some cable knit Chanel sweater, thinking everything is fine. But this is not normal Seth, and you cant ever say anything."

"I don't know what you want me to say Summer." Seth said.

He couldn't look at her. She didn't look anything like her usual vixen self anymore. She looked vulnerable. "I want you to tell me why we're doing this." She said, sounding desperate. "I just want to know what there is between us."

"Right now, you want too much Summer."

"That's not fair Seth."

"Summer! You're the one who came back here. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know. I got a voice mail from Marissa, and she said you were getting married, and I didn't even think. I just got here. Honestly, I guess I didn't even expect this to happen. But it did, and I need to know why."

He opened his mouth, started to speak and the instantly faltered.

She laughed bitterly. "Right." She said. "But it's not just about sex." She turned and stormed down stairs. Seth, suddenly angered by her assumptions followed her hastily.

They reached the brunch table to suspiciuous looks and sat in the last two availsble seats. Next to each other.

* * *

Ryan thought this thing would never be over. He had given up paying attention to the brunch and was now quizzically watching Seth and Summer. They had obviously had some kind of fight, because neither of them was being too subtle about anger right now. 

All of a sudden, Summer got a really strange look on her face and sat up ramrod straight. Ryan raised his eyebrows at her. He cast a sidelong glance at Marissa who staring off into space somewhere.

He turned his inquisitive gaze back to Summer who, upon meeting his eyes, turned am incriminating shade of bright red.

Ryan picked up his water glass and took a sip, contemplating. All of a sudden it hit him. 'He wouldn't'. Ryan thought, looking directly at Seth. Or maybe he would.

After a period of time of Ryan feeling really grossed out, Seth looking smug and Summer just looking uncomfortable, Ryan had to confirm his suspicions. He heard Summer coughing, so he purposely threw his napkin on the ground, and ducked under the table to retrieve it. Just in time to see Seth withdraw his hand from under Summer's skirt.

He slowly place his napkin back on the table, looking disgusted. Seth smirked at him, and Summer turned, if possible, a deeper shade of red. Ryan rolled his eyes at them.

He watched ina combination of horror and amusement as Summer turned her rage black out-esqe glare on Seth, then excused herself and left the table, walking shakily back inside.


	17. Tie The Rope, and Kick The Chair

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Ok, things are getting more dramatic, now so the more reveiws you leave, the faster we will update.

"Just keep me guessing please." –Straylight Run

Marissa found Summer in Seth's old room, her head against the wall, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She appreoached her tentatively. "Oh baby." She said, putting her hand on Summer's back. Summer took a deep breath, and turned around. She sank down to the floor, and stared at the carpet for a long time.

When she finally looked up, Marissa was surprised to see anger flashing in her eyes. "That," Summer stated very clearly, "crossed a line."

Marissa sat down next to her. "That was low." She agreed.

"Coop!" Summer explained, sounding like a high school girl once again. "That was horrible. That was degrading and disgusuting."

Marissa waited, lip bit, trying to keep her next question in.

Summer looked her way. "What?"

Marissa couldn't contain herself. "You totally got off on that, didn't you?"

"God, Coop!" Summer said, sprining up and pacing. "No. A little. Ok. God."

Marissa pressed her lips together and willed herslef not to laugh. She looked back at Summer, who's jaw was clenched.

"Fine." Summer said, more to herself than Marissa.

"What?"

"I can play that game just as well as he can."

"Summer…" Marissa said in a wrning tone. "It's only going to make things worse."

Summer's jaw dropped. "He's engaged to another woman. He's using me for sex, and he just.." She lowered her voice. "He just…you know. At a table full of future relatives. How can this get worse?"

Seth's head appeared in the doorway. "I'm not using you for sex!" he hissed.

Summer looked at Marissa. "Oh yeah. He could lie. That would be worse." She walked past Seth and thundered down the stairs.

"Way to go Cohen." Marissa said, following her best friend. Seth sank down onto his old bed and layed face up, the way he used to. He paused, reached under the bed and pulled out a box. He grabbed his old plastic horse out of the shoebox, and laid him on his chest.

"What goes around, comes around, huh Captain Oats?" he asked.

Ryan entered the room, saw Seth and smiled. "I didn't know we were in high school again."

"Thanks Ryan. Awesome joke. Next week, Saturday Night Live." Seth quipped to his back. But, truth be told, Seth really did feel like they werein high school again. He was sure still in love with Summer.

Seth heard Molly downstairs, leaving with her family. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. He picked up the remote control to the cd player and clicked it on. Summer's music filled the air. This was beyond tragic and depressing.

"I'm in love with Summer." Seth said outloud. It was so surreal to him. Saying it out loud wasn't really helping. He felt like screaming it.

But he wouldn't. How could he be in love with someone who hurt him so badly? He didn't know. But he knew that there was no way he would destroy Molly like Summer destroyed him.

Having worked this out, he eyed Captain Oats. "Oh, don't give me that look."

* * *

Summer was fuming. Ryan, the kid from Chino. The one who was never sans wifebeater to doll out punches at any given time, was terrified of her.

"Summer." He said. "Summer, calm down." He feigned manly control over the situation. "This is not as bad as it seems." When she looked up at him and Marissa, her face was tear stained.

"Ok," Ryan said. "Maybe it is as bad as it seems."

Summer wiped her eyes. "I'm not," she said defiantly, "going to cry over him again."

'Yea right.' Ryan thought.

* * *

Seth must have fallen asleep on his old bed, because the sun was setting when Summer was shaking him awake.

"Sum?" he asked. "What's up?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Molly and her family are back for drinks before we go to dinner. But before you go downstairs, I need you to help me with something."

"Uh, sure." Seth said. "What?"

Summer grabbed his hand, pulled him off the bed, and led him to the large walk in closet in his room. She pulled him in and shut the door.

"Just a little payback for this morning." She said, unbuttoning his Ralph Lauren khakis and pulling down the zipper.

Seth chuckled a little. "We're going to have sex in my closet? As payback?"

Summer grinned. "Cohen. No one said anything about sex." And with that, she slid to her knees.


	18. All The Good Slips Away

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Ok, things are getting more dramatic, now so the more reveiws you leave, the faster we will update.

"These fights, they climb through my veins like it's mercury rising." – Something Corporate

Summer stood back with Kirsten and watched her supervise the decorators "It's going to be a great party Kirsten." She sighed heavily. She knew she had as good as lost. The engagment party was in a few hours. The rehersal was tomorrow, followed by the wedding. Unless she could pull out all the stops before this party, it was over.

Kirsten glanced over at the sullen girl. "Oh, Summer." She said. "You know this isn't what I want either."

"Reality is a bitch." Summer said. "Call it karma."

Kirsten put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Oh Summer." She said again, unsure of what else to say.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, Kirsten. I really have no one but myself to blame. I was the one who left."

"Summer, look at me. I know this seems dire. And I know I shouldn't be saying this, being the mother of the groom, but if I've learned anything in life, it ain't over till it's over."

* * *

Keeping that in mind, Summer steeled her resolve and walked into the pool house a little later to talk to Seth. Two hours and counting till this party. The sun was starting to go down.

"Cohen?" she called timidly.

He stalked out of the bathroom into veiw. "What?" he asked.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk." She said.

"Summer, we have nothing to say too each other." He said harshly.

So he was still mad. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just thought…"she trailed off.

If her voice was quiet, his was thundering. "You just thought what, Summer?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's just… well, it's not like nothing has happened between us. I was thinking if we could talk about, understand why we're doing this, then…." She let her voice trail away again.

Seth laughed bitterly. "Then we could sail off into the sunset together? What do you want me to do Summer? Take you back, and then wait around for you to get bored and leave again?"

"I don't understand why you're avoiding this and pretending that nothing is happening." Summer said, trying not to get angry.

Seth's eyes narrowed. "It's not your choice Summer. You don't get to waltz in and out of my life and dictate it as you come and go."

Summer's cheeks flushed. She avoided his angry gaze. "That's not fair Cohen."

"Oh it's fair Sum." Seth replied, his voice rising again. "You left without as much as a goodbye. And now that it suits you to come back you expect me to drop my life and my fiance to pick up where we left off?"

Summer's jaw clenched. Because she knew he was right. She was being selfish, just like she always was. But there was something he wasn't admitting. "I know you still love me, Cohen." She yelled.

It was then that Seth lost it. All the rage and tension and frustration that had been building inside of him the last few days came pouring out. "What is love Summer?" he exploded, screaming at her. "What is it? What if you don't get to be with the on? What if the one fucks that up, and you just have to settle?"

"You can't believe that!" Summer shouted back at him. Seth slammed his fist into his hand.

"Damn it Summer! I was lying in a hospital bed, trying to figure out where the hell you were. The next thing I know, Marissa tells me that you're in Europe. Can you even start to imagine that?" he demanded.

Summer felt angry tears spring to her eyes. "I'm sorry." She yelled.

"Oh gee thanks, Summer." Seth spat out sarcastically. "That really makes up for the last four years. You're sorry."

"So what, the first time I'm back it's right to bed?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"If you're so opposed to the sex, enlighten me as to how we had so much of it."

"So we had it now? It's all over. You we'rent saying no to me in your closet, Cohen."

Seth threw his hands in the air in desperation. "Because I can't say no to you Summer. I couldn't then and I can't now. You know you're the best I've ever had, and you know I can't say control myself with you." He looked at her in a moment of honesty, despite the fact he was still screaming.

Summer wasn't appreciating his truthfulness. She was past rage black outs now. " So it's my fucking fault, isn't it Cohen? You get to be the aspiring politician weakened by the best he ever had, and I'm the slutty ex girlfriend who seduces you, just to give it to you."

She walked a little closer to him. "Why Cohen? Molly not as good?"


	19. It Should Never Get This Bad

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Ok, things are getting more dramatic, now so the more reveiws you leave, the faster we will update.

"It was vile and it was cheap." –Death Cab For Cutie

He couldn't believe she had just said that. Of course Molly isn't as good, he thought. No one is as good as you.

But that's not what he said. He didn't want to say anything that would make her feel better. He wanted to hurt her, the way her presence was hurting him.

"At least I love her." Was what he said. Summer's eyes grew huge. Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him.

Seth felt his cheek sting. He really hated her then. But he hated himself more. He hated this fight, he hated the way he couldn't stop screaming at her, the way his voice sounded. He hated that he wanted her right now. He hated himself for hurting her because he loved her.

Summer raised her hand again, but this time Seth caught her wrist before she could make any contact. He yanked her roughly to him. Summer shivered at the feel of their bodies pressed together, and their faces almost touching.

She was also a little nervous. Seth had never been the least bit violent toward her, but she's never seen him so angry. Trying to ignore the way her body was molded to his, she looked down.

Seth grabbed har face and turned her head so she had to look at him. "Listen to me, Summer…" he said angrily. But he didn't finish. Instead his gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips, and before either of them knew who made that first move forward, their lips were together in the best kiss of Summer's life.

When she pushed away, breathless, seconds later, she smirked at him. "Ready for another round in the closet, Cohen?" she asked bitterly. "You might not want to risk it. I could get pregnant, and then your precious politics would be marred with scandal." She laughed angrily. "I'd love to see you on CNN announcing how it was a mistake, you never loved me and-" she stopped as the back of Seth's hand make contact with her face.

She stared at him, wide eyed. He stared back at her, looking like he didn't know he had just done that. All of a sudden, he took a step toward her, and grabbed her wrist again. Again, he pulled her close to him, but this time he didn't bother with formalities before he kissed her.

She ran her hands through his curly hair and kissed him back, against her better judgement. She hadn't meant for them to fight like this, or for her to want him through it.

His hand slid up her skirt, only this time, she didn't bother to try and stop him. She undid his belt buckle with a lot more and anger and force than she had in his closet.

He broke the kiss, and looked at her. "Summer…"

"Shut up Cohen." She instructed. For once he did what he was told. He smoothly lifted her shirt over head.

Their lips fused again. This time she broke the kiss. "I really hate you right now." She told him, digging her nails into his shoulder, through the fabric of his shirt.

"The feelings mutual darling." Seth told her in a low tense tone. He sat down on his bed in the poolhouse and yanked her onto his lap. She shoved him backwards, and got up. She went to the door, clad in only her bra and underwear, and pulled down the only shade that remained up, but unlocked the door.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, Cohen." She told wickedly. She sauntered back over to the bed, and he flipped her over, and got inside her.

* * *

The good part about having sex in the middle of the most intense fight of your life is that it's usually the most intense, passionate, best sex of your life. The badpart, Summer was discovering, was that you ended up with bruises all over, and you had nowhere to go but back to the fight.

Seth pulled his shirt back over his head, ignoring the nail marks he could feel all over his back and shoulders. Summer dressed and faced him. "So where the hell does this leave us?"

"I don't know Summer!" He wanted to scream, but he knew there were people outside the poolhouse. "I don't know what you want me to say." All of a sudden, he felt his anger fading.

Summer wanted to still be mad at him. But she wasn't angry anymore. She was scared and a little broken. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Don't say anything. I can't do this Seth. I can't."

With those parting words, she ran from the pool house. Seth sat down on the bed. He laid back and remembered all the things he'd screamed at her. Had he really told her he didn't love her? Had he really hit her? He remembered the way he'd pulled her onto the bed, how rough he'd been with her. He felt sort of sick lying on that bed, so he got up and sank down to the floor.

He'd always treated Summer like a princess. Because to him, she was one. Seth Cohen had been disgusted with Summer when she left, but no where near as disgusted as he was with himself right now. He felt incredibly dirty.

It was then that Ryan entered the pool house.He took in the sheets that were all over the place and Seth, sitting on the floor.

"Bad fight?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Could be the fact that I passed Summer's room on my way downstairs."

"She's still mad?"

"If angry people sob hysterically, I'd say she'd pretty pissed."

She was crying. Seth hated himself for making her cry. He got off the floor and made a move for the door. "I've got to go talk to her."

"I wouldn't just now." Ryan said. "Seth, what the hell happened?"

Seth sighed. "She came in here. She wanted to talk, and she was rational and calm. But I was so angry at her for making me feel like this, the whole thing spiraled out of control."

"And?"

"We were screaming at each other, and I kept saying these terrible things. She said she knew I still loved her. I told her I didn't. I hit her Ryan."

"You hit her? Like on the face?"

Seth looked down. "Yea. And then there was the sex."

"Jesus, Seth. What the hell are you doing? Look at yourself, man. You're a wreck, she's a wreck."

"I know!" Seth said, pain evident in his voice. "I know. It's just somewhere along the line, I started treating her like some cheap whore. Trying to pretend I didn't love her."

"But you do?"

"Of course I do, Ryan. I've always loved her."

"Do you love Molly?"

"No."

"Did you ever love Molly?"

Seth looked at Ryan, and shook his head. "No."

"But you're marrying her?"

Seth felt physically ill. He needed a shower. He got up and stripped off his shirt again. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

He turned and headed for the bathroom. Ryan sighed. "Fine Seth. Marry Molly and shut the girl you love totally out of your life. It's not like you haven't fucked everything up with her anyway. Just a word of advice. Don't let Molly see those scratches on your back before the wedding."


	20. Stretched Out For Miles

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reveiws, the more we get, the better our updates get? We've been updating really fast, cause we're **obessed** with obsessed01's story "Just Let Us Be Us Again" and we were stoked when she reveiwed for us. So in honor of her awesome fic, we're reveiwing as fast as she wants. Keep those reveiws coming!

"You're laughing out loud at just the thought of being alive, and I was wondering could I just be you tonight?" –Matchbox Twenty

Seth felt completely despondent. He was indifferent to the emotions swirling around him. It had been two hours since their fight. And the pain that he had felt since then had made him numb.

He felt dazed. Or stoned, or something. He was aware of only two things. Where Summer was and how horrible she looked. She was sitting in a chair next to Anna, saying something to Anna, who was listening and shooting glances at Seth.

Summer looked dead. Her usually tan skin was pale and she was wringing her hands together. She looked a little hysterical, like she might be about to have some kind of breakdown. She was obviously feeling everything Seth couldn't.

And he didn't know why he couldn't feel. But he felt frozen. He was standing in the middle of his own party, watching Summer. She looked up and met his eyes. Her huge brown eyes instantly filled with tears, and Seth felt a wave of horror and guilt, but he didn't know how to express it.

Tears spilled down her pale, hollow looking cheeks, and when she brushed them away, Seth could see that her hands were shaking.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing he made her that way.

He turned on his heel and went into the pool house. Ryan, who had been watching the scene with Marissa, sent her to join Anna and Summer and followed Seth. Inside the pool house, he found his best friend, sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Seth asked.

Ryan nodded. "I've never seen her like that." He thought about it. "Actually I've never seen anyone like that."

Seth looked Ryan in the eye. He wanted to work through this pain, but he couldn't get himself to acknowledge it. "I did that to her Ryan." He said hoarsely. "She's a mess. She's pale and she's still shaking, and crying and her eyes aren't sparkling and I did that to her."

"Yea, well she loves you."

"She did."

"Seth." Ryan said, a little exasperated. "When are you going to realize that she loves you? She will always love you." His tone softened. "How are you holding up?"

Seth didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know. I feel so lifeless. I know that I'm hurting, but I'm numb to it." He went back to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Summer was the complete opposite. She had been refusing to give Anna any of the details of the fight, but when she locked eyes with Seth, then promptly started bawling, Anna insisted.

She knew from Summer's appearance that something was incredibly wrong. "I went to talk to him, and we started fighting, only it got so intense. I slapped him in the face, and…" She trialed off.

Anna was torn between not wanting to know, and needing to help Summer. "And what?"

"And he hit me." She said, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

Anna's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Seth hit you?" She asked.

Summer nodded. "And then we had sex. Really angry, good sex." She shivered a little bit at the memory. "It was sort of scary…" she let her voice stop.

Anna sighed. "Summer, how long have guys been having sex?"

"Since I got back?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I love him."

Anna looked her. She looked awful. Gone was the radiant, confident Summer Roberts, and in her place was a scared girl.

* * *

Marissa took one look at Summer, sat down with her and Anna, grabbed her shaking hands, then wrapped her arms around her best friend. Then she got up and beelined for the pool house.

"Seth Cohen, what the hell were you thinking?" she expolded once she got inside.

"Marissa…" Ryan said in a warning tone.

"No!" she cried. "Don't Marissa me. You're an asshole, you know that Cohen? Not only do you have no right to treat her the way you've been treating her, but you really crossed a line when you hit her!"

Seth winced. Marissa continued. "I really don't know what the hell your problem is. Everything you've ever wanted is sitting 25 feet away from you, and you're in here, staring at the fucking ceiling, like this is so hard on you, and pretending you want to marry that snobby bitch."

Seth opened his mouth to defend himself, but Marissa cut him off. "So she left. It was a shitty thing to do. She fucked up. But it's not like you haven't. And now she's back, and she's sorry and she loves you, and you told her you didn't love her? That you loved Molly? Not only are you a liar, you really need to grow up and get over yourself." With that, she turned to stalk out of the pool house.

"Marissa, wait." Seth said. She wasn't going to wait. She really wasn't. But something in his voice made her turn around. She looked at the anguish on his face, and it looked like the floodgates mighbt be loosening up.

Her voice softened. "What?"

"What do I do now?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

She looked aat him sadly. "I don't know Seth. You seem to have this black and white picture of what the right thing is. But it is really right to marry this girl and let her think you love her? You're living a lie if you do and you're going to miserable."

"I can't just not marry her."

"You can't marry her if you don't love her. That's like my mom and Caleb. Or if I went and married Luke. Look, Seth. Ryan and I can't make this choice for you. Your parents can't make it for you. You have to do what you think is best." She turned and started to walk out the door again.

"Marissa?" Seth said, halting her for the second time, "I'm sorry."

She turned around and smiled sadly. "I'm not the one who needs to hear that."


	21. I Could Barely See Your Face

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Ok, things are getting more dramatic, now so the more reveiws you leave, the faster we will update.

"She knew the crumpled up promise of this broken down man." –Matchbox Twenty

"I have to talk to Summer." Seth said. Ryan winced. Talk about a train wreck. But he knew nothing he could say would stop Seth, so Ryan let him go. No sooner had Seth left the pool house and set eyes on Summer, who was trying to talk to Hayley, than he was kidnapped by Molly.

"Darling!" she said with a slight edge to her voice. "Come and talk with my Aunt Carloyn. She came all the way from Palm Beach for the wedding." So Seth stood there, tight lipped and distracted, talking to Aunt Carolyn from Palm Beach.

Summer saw him out of the corner of her eye, and excused herself from Hayley. Seth saw her make a move toward the hosue, but Jimmy intercepted her. Seth started walking away from Molly and her family. He could hear Molly calling his name, but he held a hand to shut her up and followed Summer.

Halfway past the pool, Kirsten intercepted. She gripped Seth's upper arm painfully tightly. "We need to talk." She dragged him over to a table and said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what happened between you and Summer, Seth. But I can only judge from the pieces of conversation that I've overheard, I wouldn't be proud of you if I knew."

"Mom, you don't know what happened."

"Am I wrong?"

He averted his eyes. "I've got to apologize to her."

Kirsten watched him walk. "Seth?" she called.

"Yea?" he whirled around.

"Think really hard about what you say."

* * *

"Jimmy." Seth said, shaking Marissa's dad's hand. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad, Seth, Hayley's quite the special lady."

"Well, she's not all bad." Seth quipped, still weired out that Marissa's dad had ended up marrying his aunt. But whatever. That was Newport for you.

Seth locked eyes with Summer, who was standing on the other side of Jimmy. She turned and ran inside. Seth followed her.

She tore through the house and picked up Marissa's car keys. Seth grabbed his own keys, and followed Summer as she backed out of his driveway.

Summer just drove. She didn't really know where she was going, but she drove. She took the Pacific Coast Highway, and Seth followed her. After about 15 minutes, she pulled into a parking lot of a beach. He pulled up beside her.

Summer looked over at Seth, and put the key back into the ignition. "You can drive all night Summer. I don't mind following you."

She looked at him, and realized he'd drive to San Fransisco if she went that far. So she got out of her car and walked silently across the parking to the edge of the beach. Seth followed her cautiously. He'd been hell bent on talking to her, but here, with all this time, he suddenly didn't know what to say.

Before he reached her side, he could see she was crying. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and wrapped his fingers in her hair.

Summer could tell he was worried about her, and she didn't want him to be, but she couldn't stop crying, and she felt like her whole body was shaking. She knew he was mostly to blame, but she still felt like shit for making him worry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Seth, who had been completely stoic all night, broke down at those words. He felt tears come to his eyes. He pulled away from Summer enough to look at her.

"Summer listen to me. Nothing that happened today is your fault. I'm sorry. God Summer, I am so sorry." He put his hand softly on the cheek that he had smacked hours ago. She was still crying.

"Summer." Seth said her name. He felt himself growing frantic. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. I swear I didn't. Summer, I lo-"

She wouldn't let him finish. "Don't say it. Please, Seth. If you're gonna to marry her, please don't say it."

"I love you."

She sank down into the sand. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arounds around her. When she stopped crying enough to speak, she looked up at him. "What's going to happen now?"

"I can't just not marry her."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Summer, don't go." Summer didn't look at Seth's face, but she thought he might have been crying too. "Why don't you stay? I mean, nothing lasts forever, and maybe we could work something out…"

He realized what he was saying, and wisely shut up.

"I'm not going to wait around to work something out, Seth. I'll stay for the wedding. But if I'm not with you, I can't be here."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Please don't say anything. I know this is my fault. I was the one who left. I was the one who came back and manipulated you, and pushed you. And I'm sorry. I love you, Cohen." She said, tears falling once again.

He wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her. She broke the kiss, got up and moved toward Marissa's car. She opened the door, and looked back to see him watching her. She stood frozen to the spot, then jumped in the car, and started the engine.

She couldn't stay there and listen to him tell her he loved her. It was nice to hear, nice to know. But it didn't mean anything as long as he was marrying the other girl. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but the truth was he couldn't. She needed so much more than he could give her.

* * *

Seth just sat there in the sand. There was so much that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to make her understand that he didn't know what to do. He felt obligated to marry Molly, but he also felt a certain sense of calm in that choice, because there had never been any doubt in his mind that someday he and Summer would be together.

He had promised her that a long time ago, and he sat on the beach, and prayed that she still believed him.


	22. Tell Me Is That How It's Gonna End

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: Awesome reviews last chapter. Even though it sucked.We're putting the times in here, cause we're planning to drag this day on for several chapters.

"It's over, there's nothing left to do, there's nothing left to keep her here." -Sugarcult

1:00 PM

"I think she meant it. She's really gonna leave." Seth said softly. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. His wedding rehersal was set to start in several hours, but he was lying on a raft in his parent's pool, surrounded by Marissa, Anna and Ryan. Summer was having lunch with his mom, which was really creeping him out.

"Of course she's really going to leave." Marissa snapped. "Why the hell should she stay here?"

"Did you discuss with her your reasons why she should stay?" Anna asked diplomatically.

Seth winced. He had very much wanted to finesse this issue. "Sort of."

M arissa sighed. "He told her that nothing lasts forever and maybe theycould work something out."

Ryan actually laughed. "And you expected that to make her stay?"

"Come on Seth!" Anna exclaimed.

Seth sat up on his raft. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I shouldn't even be asking her to stay."

Marissa sighed loudly again.

"That's not helping me Marissa. My hands are totally tied."

"What an excuse." Marissa said belligerently. She got out of the pool and grabbed her oversize Chanel sunglasses and jammed them on her face. She whirled around to face Seth, and started laying into him.

"I don't know why you can't see that you're making the biggest mistake of your life. I don't know what fairy tale world you're living in Seth, but you can't just cast her aside until something goes wrong with Molly and then expect that she'll just wait for you."

"But it always…" Seth started.

"Yea, you always get lucky in high school. But you've both changed Seth. You're different people now. This magic vision you have of you two ending up sailing into the sunset together after countless trials is never going to happen. This is your last chance."

"I can't just leave Molly."

"How many times do we have to have the same fucking conversation beofre you finally get it into your head? Seth, you've never had to make a hard choice on your own in your life. This should be obvious. Girl you've loved your whole life, or the stuck up snobby bitch that no one can stand."

Seth looked helplessly at Ryan, who shrugged.

"Fine Seth. I'm done trying." Marissa said. "I give up. Obviously, nothing I can say is going to make any difference, so I won't waste any more of your time."

Anna cleared her throat. "Summer's going to leave Seth. Do you understand what that means? She's going to move away. Fall in love. Maybe she'll get married. Harboring this dilisuion that she'll wait for you…" she trailed off.

"They're right man." Ryan said. "You can't expect her to wait around."

Seth looked at Ryan. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

Marissa threw her hands in the air, but said nothing.

Ryan looked at Seth. "I can't tell you what to do Seth. But the first time I met you, you told me about a girl you loved. Her name wasn't Molly. Your romantic life has been leading up to this big love with one girl, and you're telling me you're gonna throw it all away?"

He stopped talking and looked at Marissa. "Maybe Molly's good for you, Seth. Maybe she'll make you happy. But I don't think she's that one in a million."

Seth blinked rapidly a few times. "But Summer's leaving again."

Ryan smiled sadly and shook his head. "You don't get it Seth. She's not leaving because she wants to leave. She's leaving because you're letting her go."

Marissa smiled at Ryan, who once again had calmly said everything she couldn't get out through her temper. She walked into the house, running into Molly on the way through the hall.

"I didn't hear what you all were discussing, exaclty." Molly said crisply. "But I heard some of the things you were shouting."

Marissa, who had just gotten out of the pool, and who still, in her mid twenties walked around in bikinis, took in Molly's boring Club Monacco capris and sleeveless Lacoste polo. She was carrying a to do list with Seth's name at the top.

"I really don't appreciate that Marissa." Molly said, her voice rising. "I am the one marrying Seth."

Marissa was in no mood for a lecture from this bitch. She rolled her eyes. "Go to hell Molly."

* * *

4:56 PM

Seth was dutifully getting dressed. What do you wear to your own rehersal dinner? He settled on khakis and polos and trudged out of the pool house. He practically smacked into Anna as he headed for the kitchen.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh Seth." She said. "This should be a happy day for you and you look so sad."

"Anna, you're the wise one. Tell me what to do."

"Oh, Seth." She repeated. "If I thought I could make things better by telling you what to do, I would. But that will only make things worse. You need to decide."

"I have decided. Molly. Molly, Molly, Molly." He said, his voice rising. "See? I decided. The only reason I'm doubting is because every seems to think that's a crazy choice."

"It's not a crazy choice, Seth. If you don't chose her, you'll hurt her. Like Summer hurt you. And you'll break the commitment you made to her…."

"I feel a but coming on."

"Do you really want to hear the but?"

"Anna, just tell me."

"But if you marry her, you're condemning yourself. You'll spend your whole life in love with Summer, and wondering what there could have been between you two."

"The lesser of two evils?" Seth asked her.

"The heart wrenching choice between love and duty sounds more romantic." Anna said with a smile. "So many people in history have made this choice."

"Yea, and death follows the decision." Seth muttered. "Would Helen have picked Paris if she knew he'd die?"

"I doubt Molly will sail a thousand ships to Newport to hunt down Summer."

"You obviously don't know Molly."Seth said. Anna laughed appreciatively. Seth continued. "You think I shouldn't marry her?"

Anna just shrugged. Seth looked out past their pool and at the storm clouds gathering threateningly in the distance. "It's going to be one hell of a night." He said.

* * *

5:15 PM

Summer stood on the balcony off the Cohen's house, staring out into the distance as well. She was mesmerized by the clouds. They seemed to symbolize everything to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Her trance like state was broken when the door opened, and she heard Molly.

"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry, Summer. I didn't realize you were out here."

Summer smiled. "It's fine." She had been civil to Molly then enitre time she was here, with the excpetion of a few weak spots, but she really, really hated her.

Molly sighed. "I came out her so I could stop watching the Weather Channel and fretting that the dinner will have to moved inside the resturaunt instead of on the lawn." She gestured toward the sky and chuckled nervously. "I guess it didn't help."

"Guess not." Summer said tightly. They both turned and looked at the storm brewing over the ocean. Summer was standing right next to this girl, in Newport, on Seth Cohen's deck, but she felt a million miles away from all of it.

Miles out on the ocean, she could make out lightning shooting down into the water. She turned to Molly. "Do you ever just wish you were out there? On some little island, or a pier, or even a boat? Just in the middle of a huge storm, lightning, the works? Just to tempt fate a little bit? See what happens?"

Molly looked at her strangely. "I never thought about it before."

"It's a thought. Just to be alone with something so much more powerful than you, to have to stand your ground, test your luck."

Molly nodded. "I have to go call the resturaunt." She started walking inside. "But it's a thought."

* * *

5:18 PM

Molly was shaken up by her excahnge with Summer. In more ways than one. She was a smart girl. She noticed that Summer was in a zombie like state, and had been sobbing all over herself last night, which meant that something had happened between her and Seth.

Until five minutes ago, Molly had assumed Summer had made a play for Seth and gotten turned down. But hearing what she said about the storm had given Molly doubt. That was so much like something Seth would say. Molly ran down to the kitchen and found who she was looking for.

"Seth." She said brightly. "I need to tell you something."

Seth immediatley worried she knew, but she was smiling. "I am just so excited that we're finally taking this step. Tonight is going to be fun, no matter what the weather is, and tomorrow is our day."

She kissed him, and he kissed her back. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. He focused on the shiny Sub Zero fridge somewhere behind her head. When he met her eyes again, he saw concern in them.

Seth forced a smile. "It's gonna be great Molls."

She apparently bought the act, because she seemed satisfied that he couldn't wait to marry her. Seth almost laughed at how she couldn't have been farther from the truth.


	23. I Got The Message Long Before You Said Y...

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: So, we are finishing this story in 5 chapters or less. Keep the reviews coming. We kind of want 500. Also question for you… would anyone be interested in reading a story like this, only with roles reversed? Summer is getting married and Seth wants to stop the wedding? Let us know.

"The coastline is quiet, and we're quietly losing control." –Brand New

5:26 PM

As if the little inspirational pre-wedding chat with Molly couldn't have been weirder, the next person Seth ran into was Luke.

"Cohen!" Luke said joyously, clapping Seth on the back.

"Hey there, Luke." Seth said. They'd kept in touch since that summer in Portland and become good friends. Luke had a girlfriend, but Seth suspected in a horrified sort of way that he was still doing Julie Cooper.

"Excited for the big day?"

"Thrilled." Seth said, wondering if Luke would pick up on his sarcasm.

"Marissa and Ryan already filled me in on the Summer situation." Luke said. Seth sighed. Who didn't know every detail of his personal life right now? "Your dad gave me a few details too." Luke added. Seth threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Luke smiled. "Rough huh?"

"You have no idea." Seth told him.

"You love her?" Luke asked.

"Of course I do Luke. It's Summer."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Seth hesitated. He didn't meet Luke's eye. "Of course you are Cohen." Luke said, matter of factly. "It's Summer. And it seems to me that she'd be way better in the sack than Molly. And if that doesn't convince you, nothing will."

"Thank you for that insight Luke. If only it were so simple."

"Love and great sex? Girl who gives you a headache and bad sex?"

"You sound like Marissa. And it's not bad with Molly, persay…" He stopped talking when he caught sight of Summer standing on the upper deck and staring blankly into space. He wordlessly walked away from Luke and set a course for her.

* * *

5:28 PM

Summer was letting the pre storm breeze blow her hair all over the place. She heard the door slide open and she knew it was Seth before he came and stood next to her.

"You look scared." She told him. He met her eyes, and then she looked back at the storm clouds. He watched her profile and finally saw what she saw. This whole thing was a storm cloud. A set up. Seth understood that on some level she knew she would probably not get him back. But she went through it all for him anyway.

"I am scared." Seth admitted. "I'm scared I'm making the wrong choice. I'm scared to look you in the eye after what I did to you yesterday, and then asked you to do for me. I'm scared to lose you again."

Summer turned toward him, and gently moved his face to look at her. She held steady eye contact. "Cohen." She said, softly, but defeatedly. "We both were horrific yesterday. Forget it." She paused, then took a deep breath. "And maybe you are making the wrong choice Seth. But no one can tell you what choice to make. I wish I could. But I can't. It has to come from you. And I can't stay here without you," she said, the tears starting to come, "so maybe you will lose me. But only you can make the choice."

She touched her hand to his cheek, and then turned back to gaze at the ocean and the storm. After a while, she turned to him again. "Cohen." She said. "See the pier?"

He nodded. "What if you were just out there? In the middle of a storm?" she asked. "What if you just had to face the lightning and everything? No life lines."

"If you had to test your luck against everything?" Seth asked, getting the distinct feeling she was trying to tell him something.

"Yea." She said, with a small smile. "Exactly."

"It's something to think about." Seth told her.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

6:03 PM

Seth was standing at a window in the pool house, facing seaward when Ryan walked in. "This rehersal shit starts in like two hours." Ryan told his best friend. "And you don't want to marry the girl."

"Never said that."

"Didn't have to."

"Well what do you propose I do Ryan? Waltz up to her and go, hey Molls, you know Summer? I've been doing her since she got back to Newport, and I'm not going to marry you anymore. That'd be great."

Ryan eyed Seth. "Can you really imagine being married to Molly?"

"Yes." Seth said defiantly, even though neither of them believed him. "I don't what to do here. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't." Seth said.

"And now you're using cliches." Remarked Marissa from the doorway, where she had entered, un-noticed.

"Damn it, Marissa." Seth said. "Don't be so flip about this. It's my life we're discussing here."

"Well, you're the one throwing it away." She said lightly.

"See?" Seth demanded. "This is not a joke."

Ryan sighed. "Both of you. Quit acting like this is high school."

"Diplomatic, as always." Marissa observed appreciatively, moving towards Ryan and winding her fingers through his.

Ryan turned to Seth. "She's right though."

"Why is everyone giving me this crap?" he asked no one in particular.

"Because we know you." Ryan said. "And we love you, and we want you to come out of this in one piece."

"Then stop asking me to break the biggest commitment of my life."

"Cohen." Marissa said softly. "You're committed to the bigger picture. The one where you're happy and safe, and no one is leaving anyone like Summer left you. You think you have this clear cut picture of right and wrong, but love complicates things." She gazed adoringly at Ryan. "We'd know, right?"

She looked at him again, and walked out the door. Ryan clasped Seth's shoulder. "I know you'll make the right choice." He followed Marissa.


	24. Can They Keep It, Oh No They Can't

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: So, we are finishing this story in 5 chapters or less. Keep the reviews coming. We kind of want 500. Also question for you… would anyone be interested in reading a story like this, only with roles reversed? Summer is getting married and Seth wants to stop the wedding? Let us know.

"Inside we both know it, everything's hanging on this moment." – Mae

6:36 PM

"Seth?" Kirsten called, entering the pool house. "Honey, Molly's been looking everywhere for you. We should go. The rehersal's going to start soon." She stopped talking, and noticed him, gazing out at the ocean, staring at the storm clouds.

"Oh Seth." She said.

"I don't know if I can do this Mom."

Kirsten looked at her son. She remembered the first time Summer had come over. She remembered the first time she had caught them making out. She glossed over the first time she had caught them having sex. She remembered the first time Summer went to St. Barts with, and the first time she and Summer had gone shopping.

She smiled as she recalled moving them into Stanford together. Then things got hazy. The first few semesters went perfectly. Then she remembered things started getting a little intense. Neither Seth nor Summer told her exactly what was happening, but through bits and pieces of what she heard she guessed drugs, and a lot of sex were involved.

The she got the call. The call from a sobbing, hysterical Summer. Seth had an accident. He's critical. It was all Summer's fault.

Of course it wasn't, but the damage had certainly been done. She packed her Kate Spade luggage and headed for Europe, leaving Seth a letter, an extreme of what he had pulled the summer before their senior year in high school.

Kirsten returned to the present and looked at Seth. "There will never be another Summer."

"No, there won't."

"So what does that mean?"

"That's the million dollar question Mom. I can't leave Molly. I know how it feels and I can't do it."

"But you don't love her?"

Seth sighed. "No."

"I think I've always known that."

"You couldn't have clued me in?"

Kirsten smiled. "This is one of those things you've got to figure out on your own."

"Well, I'm running out of time, Mom."

"Now you know how she felt." Kirsten said, leaving the comment open for Seth's interpretation.

"Im surprised she's still here, after the way I've been treating her."

"Me too." Kirsten said. Seth didn't really look surprised. His mom was all for brutal honesty these days.

Seth started to say it. "Mom, I don't want to-"

"There you are!" Molly cried, bursting in the door. "Well done, Kirsten, you found him!" Kirsten smiled tightly. "Darling, we have to leave now. Are you ready?"

Seth nodded tightly. "Yes."

Molly buzzed out of the pool house and toward the brigade of cars that were waiting. Seth and Kirsten, followed, running into Summer, who was on her way back inside.

"You're not coming?" Seth asked her.

She smiled sadly. "I think I'd better sit this one out."

"What about tomorrow?"

She smiled again. "I wouldn't miss your wedding Cohen."

"And the day after tomorrow?"

"LAX. I'm taking the 9:30 flight to.." a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "To New York City."

Sheturned on her heel and went inside.

* * *

7:18 PM

It was sort of an agonizing process, being stuck in your own wedding rehersal when you didn't want to marry the person. Seth sighed and shifted his weight. Molly, on the other hand was in her glory. She had made it this far. If they were having the rehersal, there would be a wedding.

Seth had totally tuned out of the whole wedding thing. The priest was droning on, but he had stopped paying attention a long time ago. He kind of like the idea of a Jewish wedding, but Molly's parents came from a long line of die hard Irish Catholics, so there was no way Moses would be making an appearance.

Molly was beaming. This was going so well. Seth looked handsome. She looked gorgeous in the Lilly Pulitzer dress she had selected. Dressed up enough for a rehersal, casual enough to look effortless. She looked at Marissa, the only bridesmaid wearing a black Alexander McQueen chiffon number. Molly's eyes narrowed. Marissa was standing with one hand on her stuck out hip, rolling her eyes.

She turned her attention back to Seth. He didn't look too thrilled now, but maybe by dinner he'd lighten up. He was probably hungry.

* * *

Seth sighed again. He knew he was probably making Molly feel like shit, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, let alone care about her feelings. He looked at the line of ushers and saw Ryan looking at him sympathetically.

Seth forced himself to pay attention to what the priest was saying. "And then I'll say the part about speaking now or forever holding one's piece, but I don't think that will be a problem…." He trailed off the last sentence when he looked into the pews and saw Kirsten standing.

Kirsten turned to Molly's mother. "I'm really sorry about this."

She turned back towards the priest, the wedding party and the potential bride and groom. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she had to. In her heart, Kirsten knew this picture was all wrong.

The bride was supposed to have dark hair, and Seth was supposed to look like he wanted to marry her. At the very least, he wasn't supposed to look like he wanted to kill himself.

Kirsten realized everyone was looking at her,and she cleared her throat. "Oh honey." Sandy said, before dropping his head in his hands.

"I have something to say." Kirsten announced. "I should have said it a while ago. You can't marry her Seth."

Molly's jaw dropped. "Kirsten!"

"I'm sorry Molly." Kirsten said sincerely. "You're a lovely, ambitous girl. But Seth is, and always has been, in love with someone else."

"Summer." Molly said.

Kirsten nodded. "Seth, I know you don't want to do this. Break this. I know how it felt for you when she left, but if you love her, you can't let her get away again. She'll be in New York the day after tomorrow, and then who knows what?"

Seth looked at his mom, totally torn. The priest, having never before encountered this at a wedding rehersal, asked, "Is there anyone else who believes these two should not be wed?"

Sandy slowly rose next to his wife. Anna and Luke got up from their seats. Hayley and Jim slowly got up, and even Julie and his grandad got up.

Seth looked behind him. Ryan and Marissa both had their hands raised.

The priest looked alarmed. "Does anyone have anything they want to say."

It was silent. Seth was expecting Marissa to open up, but to his surprise, it was his aunt Hayley who started talking. "Oh, what the hell?" she said. "Might as well say it." She paused for effect. "You're mom's right. Trust me Seth, I've been where you are, and it sucks. Seth. If you can't be with the one you love, you've got nothing."

Seth stared at her, then turned and locked eyes with Ryan, who nodded his head ever so slightly. And then it happened. That revelation where you realize what an idiot you've been.

Seth turned his attention back to Molly, and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He said. "But I love her."

Molly stood, speechless, and Seth smiled over her shoulder at Marissa and Ryan. Marissa opened the Chanel clutch she was still holding and pulled out Ryan's car keys and an envelope. "You might need these."

Seth smiled gratefully and tore down the aisle. He stopped by the pew where his mom was sitting and kissed her cheek. "Thanks." He nodded to Hayley and grinned. "Go!" she mouthed. So he did. He tore out of the church and thunder crashed.

He opened the door to Ryan's car and started the ignition. He opened the envelope Marissa had handed him. A plane ticket. To JFK airport, New York city.

Now he just had to find her. He thought about what she had, about the storm and the pier. He floored his engine.


	25. You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: So, we are finishing this story in 5 chapters or less. Keep the reviews coming. We kind of want 500. Also question for you… would anyone be interested in reading a story like this, only with roles reversed? Summer is getting married and Seth wants to stop the wedding? Let us know.

"You were always my original sin." –Elton John

Seth Cohen had never felt this way before in his life. He raced Ryan's car down the 405. His hands were shaking as he held the wheel. This was obviously the most important thing he would ever do in his life.

It was funny, in an ironic sort of way, that he chased her all through high school. He stood on a coffee cart. He battled the captain of the water polo team. He had chased her through college.

And now, after losing her, when he was at what should have been the start of the rest of his life, was the time she picked to chase him.

Seth pressed the gas pedal a little closer to the floor and smiled. When it was all said and done, she was standing in one place, and he was catching up to her. Now was no exception.

* * *

Summer was soaking wet. Rain and tears mixed and rolled down her face. She screamed as loud as she could at the ocean and the storm, but the sound was lost on the wind.

It was funny, in an ironic sort of way. Since her mom left, she had always gotten everything she wanted. Turns out the one things she really needed was the one thing she'd never get.

Summer sat down on the wooden planks at the edge of the deserted pier and let her feet dangle over the side. The storm contiued to rage around her, but she barely noticed. She tried over and over to make herself grasp the information that Seth was getting married, but it wasn't sinking in.

* * *

Seth parked and jumped out his car. It was storming pretty badly now. He walked halfway to the edge of the parking lot, and then broke into a run. He stopped short at the beginning of the pier.

There she was. Standing at the very edge, boldly facing the storm. Seth squinted at her in the rain. Summer Roberts. Everything he always wanted, yet also the place where everything went wrong.

He felt a little doubt creeping in. Politically speaking… He recoiled at what he had just thought. He looked at Summer. Her hair was plastered to her face. Her tank top and jeans were soaked, and she appeared to be shouting at the rain. Seth grinned.

"Fuck it." He said under his breath.

He started walking again, then running, until he reached her. "Summer."

She whirled around.

"Cohen? What the hell are you doing here?"

"To test my luck."

"What about the rehersal dinner, and Molly?"

"Fuck that. Nothing has changed for me, Sum. It's always been you."

She looked at him. She hadn't stopped crying, but now she was crying because of a completely different emotion. "I don't believe this is happening." She whispered.

Seth reached in his pocket, and pulled out her plane ticket. "Make it real." He said to her. "Marissa gave me this. It's yours, so I'm giving it back to you."

Summer took the ticket to Mew York in her hands, and looked Seth in the eye. "Stay." He told her.

She smiled, ripped the ticket and its envelope in half, and let go of it. The wind carried it out onto the sea, and it was gone.

Lightning flashed around them, but they kissed on the pier anyway. Sort of like a million years ago when they kissed on that coffee cart, only this time, there was so much more at stake.

Author's Note: Ahhh. Sorry. We were on vacation for practically the entire month of June, ending in London, with the Live 8 concert (amazing). 2 more chapoters. Review.


	26. Everything You Wanted And Then Some

Title: When It All Just Fits

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Obviously, its not ours.

Summary: Summer, scared at the intensity of her relationship with Seth, left him four years ago. Since then she's been all over Europe. Finally, four years later, she wants to return home to Seth. Funny when she does, he's engaged. Not like that's going to stop Summer.

Author's Note: I know we said two more chapters, but we couldn't find a good way to put a chapter in before the ending without making it incredibly stupid. So here it is, the final chapter of our drama ridden wedding story. Thank you all so much for your faith in us, and your reveiws. If you care to read about our next stories and ventures, refer to the authors note at the bottom.

A lot Of Years Later.

"We got older, but we're still young. We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up." – The Starting Line

Summer stared at herself in the mirror. She looked, ridiculous? Shut up. No she didn't. Just because she had to wear this understated Chanel outfit with conservative shoes didn't mean she looked ridiculous. She sighed.

There was a knock at the door. It was Marissa. "Hey. Seth gave this to Ryan to give to me for you."

Summer blinked. She wordlessly took the garment bag from Marissa and opened it up and to find an outfit by Chloe, that was still understated, but understated in a more Summer-ish way. She grinned at Marissa, and began to change.

"You ready for this one, Mrs. Cohen?" her best friend teased her.

"I am totally confident." Summer replied. "Only in that shit, I'm going to throw up kind of way."

Marissa laughed. Summer marveled at how young they still were. Forty something, my ass, she thought, laughing. They had grown a lot since the hour of them met. They had too. Everything around them, including themselves had changed.

But in a way, there were still the same. Seth was still the brains. Ryan was still the brawn. Marissa was still the beauty. And while Summer still had the boobs, she found that she was a little bit of everything.

She checked her Cartier tank watch. "Show time."

She waited to walk onto the stage thinking about how ridiculous this was. IT was ridiculous for a fashion advertiser to be married to a politician. It was ridiculous that she had even wound up marrying Seth, in a casual, beach front wedding that was as un Molly as possible. It was ridiculous that she had gotten so lucky.

But what was really ridiculous what that she was now walking onto the stage in front of thousands of people, with the whole of America watching on TV.

She took the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen." She said. "Welcome to La- La Land. We are honored to host the Democratic National Convention in Los Angeles."

She waited as the crowd cheered.

"In times such as these, with our future uncertain, we need somone we can count on. I could not be any prouder to introduce your California state Senator, my husband, and your presedential candidate, Seth Cohen."

Seth walked onto the stage, smiling and waving. He approached the podium and kissed Summer on the lips. "You look gorgeous." He whispered.

She grabbed his hand and waved to he crowd. This was going to be one more wild ride.

Author's Note: That's all folks. Again, thanks for actually reading the workings of our minds and the OC. We decided we are going to write a reversed role for this story, but FIRST, we are going to our happy place and writing a ridiculously action packed, fun story where Seth is a CIA special agent, who hasn't seen love of his life Summer in three years. However, they meet again when Seth enlists her to help in his mission. It's going to be totally unrealistic, yet totally fun. Entitled "High Stakes And Risky Business" Check it out.


End file.
